Flying on an Angel's Wings
by KhaestaAradia
Summary: To everyone else, she lived the perfect life. She was rich and always got what she wanted… But no one understood what went on behind closed doors, not even her own twin. Life ended the day she hit puberty, suddenly she was just a toy of existence, could
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a very dark Sharpay story… I'm not sure if this is going to be a Troypay or with the regular pairings… But it does contain incest/molestation and other graphic scenes so you read at your own risk

Flying On an Angel's Wings

Summary: To everyone else, she lived the perfect life. She was rich and always got what she wanted… But no one understood what went on behind closed doors, not even her own twin. Life ended the day she hit puberty, suddenly she was just a toy of existence, could anyone really love her enough to save her? R&R

Chapter 1: An End to Innocence

Ryan wasn't home! He was never home when she needed to be. She gave up all hope of anyone saving her. It had been going on for so long thought she almost believed him when he told her she wanted it, but who in their right mind wants to fuck their own father? She didn't have a choice she was fragile under his grasp. The more she struggled; the tighter he held her. If she fought him, he only hurt her in the end.

_Thunder rolled all around, shaking the house to the core. The weather was the backdrop to the end of a child. Sharpay Evan had finally grown into being a woman. Puberty hit her hard. She went from looking like a boy with a wig to looking like a sexy woman trapped in her teens. _

_It was an early Sunday morning and mother and Ryan were at church. She wasn't feeling well, so she go to stay home with her father. It was the end of her first menstrual cycle. It hit her so hard, she couldn't take the pain. She didn't know that not going to church would be the biggest mistake of her life._

_She was just sitting in her room listening to her favorite artist, Christina Aguilera, and singing along. The light knock on the door was barely audible to her. She just brushed it aside thinking that she was just hearing things. She was sitting on her bed with her legs straight in front of her wearing her favorite white silk nightgown._

_He walked in with a dangerous grin on his face. She shrugged it off thinking he just got done watching Fight Club again. He always got that look on his face after that movie. He stalked over to her like he owned her. She was his daughter, so in a way she did belong to him. He looked at her as if she was a gold that was his for the taking._

_He crawled onto the bed from the bottom slowly spreading her legs. She looked at him apprehensively. She didn't know what was going on; she didn't understand what he was doing. She gulped low in her throat. For the first time in her life, she wasn't happy to see her father._

_As he crawled up the bed spreading her legs for full access, he let his hands slide up her legs gently. He was only here to show here how wonderful a man's touch can feel. When he reached the center of her body he let his hands slip away from her skin onto the soft fabric of her clothing. He let his hands roam over her body as he stripped her of her clothes gently._

_She whimpered in protest afraid of what he was going to do next. She was completely exposed and he held her down to the bed. With his wait on top of her, she would never be able to get away. She cried no, but he acted as if he didn't hear her. She let the tears fall slowly down her face. This couldn't be happening to her, not by him._

_Before she could think or do anything else, he undressed himself, telling her she wanted this more than she ever wanted anything before. She couldn't say anything. It didn't matter he wasn't listening._

_In a matter of seconds he slammed his rock hard penis into her small opening. She screamed out in pain. It was sharp and throbbing. She wanted him to stop, but he just thrust into harder and faster. She couldn't feel her body; it was getting hard to breathe. She could feel something wet and sticky drip down her legs. _

_Why couldn't Ryan come running into her room shouting about how great church was or how much he missed her? Where was her mother asking her if she wanted to go shopping? There was no in the house, no one to pull him off her. She had never been so afraid of her life._

_As soon as it began, it was over. He pulled out of her mumbling about how that was the best thing to ever happen to both of them. He tossed her clothes at her and told her to shower as he dressed himself leaving her alone._

_She ran into her bathroom and sat under the running shower crying and shaking. She will never forget the day he took away her innocence. The more she screamed for him to stop; the harder he went. It was when she got into the shower she realized the wet sticky stuff running down her legs was blood._

_She told her mother that she leaking through her pad. In reality she was done with her period and she didn't know where the blood came from. She was scared it wouldn't stop. As the water ran over her body, she noticed the blood was gone._

It was four years ago that her father first betrayed her. She was in the midst of her junior year in high school and things still haven't changed. She tried to get away but he out powers her every time. She couldn't count how many times he claimed her as his trophy. He was the reason she never talked to boys. He was the reason she didn't trust anyone. She barely trusted Ryan.

Four years that led her in one giant circle. She was just looking for a way out. Looking for someone to lead her away from her hell prison, she needed to escape. She needed someone to finally fight for her and show her what love was all about, before she spent another church session in her bed praying her father would stop.

If only she had the courage to tell someone what was really going on. She was too ashamed. It was her fault, at least that's what he brainwashed her to believe. She called this on herself. She just needed someone to talk to. There has to be someone out there. She has to have an angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Friend

Sharpay sat silently looking out her window. If only someone could see her for who she really was, she wouldn't have to keep all her pain inside. She wouldn't have to cry her self to sleep every night afraid her father was going to sneak into her room just to get a piece of ass. She was his fucking daughter for Christ sake. But no one could hear her tortured scream.

She sighed as she opened her best friend, her journal. It was the only thing that could understand her. She put her heart on the line on the purple and pink pages. For some reason, it was a giant relief to be able to tell something all her hidden secrets. It was her private sanctuary where she could scream and shout.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today my father came to me again. I don't know how much longer I can take this shit without cracking. I cut myself shaving and it scared me. It scared me because, well honestly, I really liked it. It hindered the emotional pain that I have been feeling. I liked the way the blood trickled down my leg. It made me actually feel human and not like just someone's personal sex toy! I feel like I'm just a porcelain doll that will crack into a million pieces any minute now. It's sad when you get your looks from your father. Is he just that much in love with himself? I wish I could tell him no, or push him off as he attempts to crawl up my body. Nothing is worse than when he starts to kiss my pussy and forces me to cum for him. I felt so dirty. I just wanted to shoot myself, hang myself, anything to get me out of this hellhole that I am force to call life, forced to call home._

_Sorrowfully Yours,_

_Ms. Sharpay_

_PS: When I turn eighteen next week I'm changing my name. I want nothing to do with that bastard! I can't stand him. I don't want his name; I don't even want his blood. But there are just some things that you can't change._

Sharpay closed the pink and black laced notebook and put it in her hiding spot under her mattress. She was all alone in the house for once. Her mother was gone on a business trip for the next month in China. That just left her with her father and Ryan, who were currently on their weekly father-son day.

The doorbell rang causing Sharpay to scream. She didn't mean to scream. After all, it was probably just the mailman. She cursed under her breath as she walked down the Evans' marble winding staircase to the giant front entrance. She paused before reaching for the doorknob. She really wasn't in the mood or dressed to see anyone. She simply wore her lucky jeans and a black tank top with a million pieces of jewelry covering her body.

"BOLTON?!" Sharpay exclaimed as she opened the door revealing who was waiting on the other side. With her eyes as wide as the sky, she was speechless. He was the one person in this world she actually had a crush on and here he was at her door, of course he wasn't here for her.

Troy smiled nervously as he waved hello. He was actually looking for Ryan and he didn't really want to have to explain why. No one even really knew that they were friends. But ever since they were assigned English partners, Ryan was the only person that Troy could talk to. And he needed to talk to someone. Gabriella was bitching about everything that he does wrong that he should do right. He was sick of being told how horrible of a boyfriend he was.

Sharpay tried to hide the fact that Troy looked utterly delicious just standing there looking all worried in her doorway. He had a pair of baggy pants that clung to his waistline and a white button-up shirt he seemed to have forgotten to button.

"Is Ryan here?" Troy asked finally breaking the silence. He shoved his hands into his front pocket not sure what else to say or do.

"He's actually out fishing with my father. Would you like for me to give him a message?"

Troy shook his head. He couldn't tell Sharpay what was going on. She was a girl…. "No, I just needed to talk to someone…. Well, actually could you tell him that I stopped by?"

"I'm here. I know that I'm not Ryan, but I have two very healthy ears."

"I don't know…. It's kind of personal." Troy said starting to walk back to the driveway where his black 1964 Impala.

"Nice car! You can trust me. No one listens to me enough for me to tell anyone anything."

"Doesn't it get lonely not having friends?" Troy turned around and cursed under his breath for saying that. He shouldn't be that insensitive. It wasn't her fault she was such a bitch… Well, even if it was, she has feelings too.

"No one to hurt me…" The way Sharpay trailed her voice off it was easy to tell she was lying. There was something inside of her that was eating away and destroying her. She was hurt and she refused to bring anyone else down to her level. No one should be as miserable as her.

"So you like my car, huh?"

"Yeah, it's definitely a classic. I wish I had a car like that."

"You still up for that talk…"

Sharpay looked at the clock on the wall. Ryan had dance lessons in an hour; they would be home any minute. She would do anything to not be here when her father got home. "Yeah, why?"

"I wanna go for a ride… I just thought some company would be nice."

"Aren't you afraid one of your friends would see you with the ice princess?"

Troy didn't say anything as he ran back up to the door and grabbed her hand. It was clear she needed to talk to someone as much as he did. He shut the door behind her as he guided her to his car. He was going to take her to places she had never been before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Sharpay stared out the passenger window as the breeze flowed through her hair. She felt the strange sensation of being free for the first time in her life. She wanted to stay here in this moment forever. She would never tell him this, but Mr. Troy Bolton was like her perfect man. She had always had a crush on him. She wanted to tell him once, but she was too afraid of what her father would do if he ever found out that she had a boyfriend. She would rather kill herself than have to fuck her father one more time, but she felt him inside of her every night. What she would give for someone to stand up for her, for someone to just say something.

Troy and Sharpay drove an hour out into the deserts of New Mexico neither one of them saying anything. They would occasionally look at one another, blush and look away, but that was as far as their communication went. Sharpay knew he had a girlfriend and Troy just assumed he wasn't good enough for the likes of Sharpay Evans. 

They finally pulled into a small town and walked into the diner. It was around lunch time and it was obvious by the stomach rumbling from both of them that they were starving. Sharpay sat politely in the booth as the waitress took their orders, for the first time in months she was going to have a hamburger and French fries. Her father refused to let her eat anything besides salads because she just may get fat on him.

Troy looked at her. He couldn't take the silence anymore. "So? Why do you look so miserable when you're in your own element?"

"I'm not miserable," Sharpay lied and turned away as she let a single tear fall. She hated the fact that when she went home her father would be waiting to possess her again. How could she tell anyone the truth? They would never understand!

"I saw that…" Troy said looking at her as he crossed his arms. There really was something with the one woman he thought had everything. He never imagined that Ms. Sharpay Evans would be broken inside.

"I can't tell anyone. It isn't as if anyone would care anyways. My problems are my problems," Sharpay said shrugging it off.

"Gabriella and I got in a major fight this morning. I think it over once and for all. I really loved her, but one can only fight for so long. I am sick of trying to get her to love me back. We have been constantly fighting for a couple months now. She's always with her friends and never answers my phone calls and when we are together I'm so miserable, but I just can't let her go. I want to hold her in my arms for all eternity… I think she is seeing someone behind my back. The only person who knows this is Ryan. I am addicted to Gabriella and there is nothing I can do to get unhooked." Troy said trying to get Sharpay to feel more comfortable around him. He wanted to see her smile. Someone with such beautiful brown eyes should never cry!

"You're an amazing man Troy Bolton. Any woman would be lucky to have you," Sharpay said out load and immediately blushed. So much for keeping her crush a secret! She smiled as the waitress set their food down happy for the interruption. She could stuff her mouth with food if she ever thought she would say anything stupid again.

"I don't think I have ever seen you blush. I didn't think the Ice Princess could ever be embarrassed. Why do you act so mean all the time?" Troy said pouring ketchup next to his fries.

"I don't need friends. I can't have friends. I have a secret so dark it would turn anyone else's world upside down and I don't want anyone to share my pain. It is easier to deal with alone."

"I'm not going to pry into you hidden treasure, but I must disagree with you. It is easier to get through everything when you know you have someone to catch your fall. Friendship is the one thing that can save us all."

"You sound like a preacher!" Sharpay laughed as she took a big bite of her burger. She didn't remember them tasting so good. She was actually enjoying herself. She didn't remember the last time that she was this happy, and it would all be over too soon.

"I just am grateful for the team and Ryan, without them life would be so boring. I never honestly thought I would be friends with Ryan, but he is a great listener. He has helped me a lot over the last couple months… Which makes me wonder why haven't you told him?"

"Who said I haven't told Ryan?" Sharpay said defensively. She didn't even know herself why she hadn't told Ryan. Maybe it was because; he thought their father was the best man on earth! He would probably tell her she was lying!

"That's what I thought." Troy said as the waitress dropped the check on the table. Troy picked it up without even giving Sharpay a chance to look at it.

"I got…"

"Don't worry about it." Troy said as he pulled out his wallet to pay for the meal. He smiled at Sharpay. She needed this meal more than he ever imagined. She may not want to tell him what was wrong, but he was going to prove he was there for her, someone had to be!

On the way home Troy and Sharpay talked about practically everything from school to their favorite movies. It was amazing how much they had in common. Sharpay was falling head over heals and she was falling fast. Too bad Troy Bolton was the one man that she would never be able to have. She smiled as she jumped out of the car and thanked him for such a wonderful afternoon.

She walked in prepared for what was to come only to realize that her father and Ryan were not home yet. Her cell phone started ringing. She stared at blankly for a minute before picking up to hear Ryan laughing at the other end. "Hey Shar… I just wanted to tell you dad should be home soon. He said he was going to pick up something for dinner and then go home. He dropped me off at dance class. I just didn't want you worrying what happened to us."

"Thanks Ry," Sharpay said softly as she stared at the front door. She hung up on Ryan and fell to the floor shaking and crying. She couldn't take it anymore. She just couldn't take him laying one more hand on her. She wished she could kill herself, but every time she brought the knife to her skin, she couldn't bring herself to cut deep enough. Running up to her bathroom she brought her pretty pink razor to her wrists. Holding her wrists under flowing cold water, she screamed. Her father would be home any minute and he would take his time taking over her body. The pain felt good, it numbed what was about to come. Just as she stopped bleeding she heard the front door creak open. Drying off her hands and hissing from the pain, Sharpay walked to her vanity and pretended to do homework.

"There you are my precious. I have been waiting all day for you!" Her father whispered in her ear as he held a paper bag behind his back. "I brought you a sweet treat. I thought we could make a Sharpay sundae."

He grabbed Sharpay by the arm and threw her on the bed. Grinning, her father pulled out a squeeze bottle of Hershey chocolate syrup, Rediwhip whip cream, and a can of cherries. He set each item next to the bed on her night stand and climbed on top of his daughter. Sharpay opened her mouth to scream, but he quickly covered it with his strong masculine hands.

Slowly pulling off Sharpay's clothes, her father looked at the immaculate canvas that was his daughter's body. She had curves in all the right places. Her breasts were not too small, but they were not humungous either. They were perfect. Her stomach was toned and she had the sexiest ass any man could see.

She whimpered as he poured whipped cream in circles around her breasts until they were covered and then poured a thin line to her vagina and made sure it was covered inch by inch. He repeated the process with the chocolate, and topped his sundae off with a cherry on each breast. Smiling at his creation, her father pulled out his digital camera and started taking pictures. With every snap Sharpay cried even more.

When he was done with his photo shoot, her father licked up every last drop that covered his daughter's body. After she was purely naked, he took more pictures, pictures of just her, pictures of his cock, pictures of his cock in her vagina, pictures of his cock in her ass. It was the worse day in Sharpay's short life.

When her father left, she looked up a certain somebody's last name in the phone book…

"Hello," Came that familiar male voice. She was just grateful she didn't have to ask if he was there. She didn't want anyone else to know she had called.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The song that Sharpay writes is "Hole" By Kelly Clarkson. I don't own any part of the song I just thought that it described what Sharpay was going through.

Chapter 4:

Sharpay sighed as she hung up the phone. How could she tell anyone her deepest darkest secret, let alone him? One lunch date wasn't going to change anything. He loved Gabriella and they hated each other. That is how it has always been. She needed a friend. She needed him… But she couldn't expect him to actually be there for her. It wasn't like he knew her anyways.

Silent tears stain the pillowcase under her head. She needed to get out. She wanted to sing… She wanted to play her guitar and just let the words flow out of her mouth. It had been so long since she had sung like she used to.

Grabbing her dad's car keys she ran out of her house. He stood there with a smirk on his face. How could he know it was her? Why was he here in front of her? Sharpay looked away trying to catch her breath, trying to stop the tears.

Two strong masculine arms wrapped around her and pulled her in a warm embrace. No man has ever touched her like this. This touch with warmth, caring, and understanding. He didn't want something back; he just wanted to be here in this moment with her. She closed her eyes as they stood their in the pitch black night just holding on.

It was silent, no words, no tears. It was just them standing there. The sun would be rising soon. He would have to leave her. It would be back to the glares in the hallway, back to the nothingness that she felt inside. She needed to feel him. She just wanted to hold him. 

"When you are ready to talk," He whispered brushing her hair out of her face. "Here is my cell number. Call me whenever you need."

Like it was all a dream he was gone. She ran up to her room and hid his number in her diary. She looked at her door cringing at the thought of a morning romp. She couldn't stand his touch anymore it felt more like nails on a chalkboard. No man should ever touch a young woman the way her father did. He took her innocence; he took her energy and her soul. There was nothing left of her.

Quickly showering she ran out the door long before he would get up. She was at school by the crack on dawn. Alone in the music room she was finally able to try and find herself again. If she could only work up the courage to stand up the man that she loved, the man that loved to hurt her… she would be fine.

Grabbing a pen she started strumming her only friend in the world, her guitar. Closing her eyes she entered her pretend world where she was okay, where everything was going to be. She knew in the end all things would work out.

"_Tired   
Of everything around me  
I smile  
But I don't feel a thing no_

_I'm so far from where I need to be  
I've given up on faith, on everything  
All I want, all I need  
Is some peace_

There's a hole  
Inside of me  
It's so cold  
Slowly killing me"

Kelsi dropped her books as she struggled to open the door to the music room alarming Sharpay. "I am so sorry… I didn't know anyone else came here this early. My mom can afford a new piano and since my old one broke I come here to practice… But don't worry I am on my way back out!"

"No, It's okay," Sharpay said quickly packing everything up. "I was just leaving I have to go get Ryan for school!"

"That song was beautiful for what its worth… but if you don't mind some advice?"

"Please what advice could I possibly get from you?" Sharpay stormed out of the room pretending she didn't care. Standing in the hallway she took a deep breath and walked back into the music room. "I would like to hear your advice if you want to share."

"Really? I mean normally you just shove me aside for your own accompaniment."

Sharpay looked at the floor and then back to Kelsi. "Actually I was interested in starting a band and I think you would be perfect, if you might be interested."

"I have never been in a band before."

"You wrote those great songs for the musical. I think that you are really talented."

"Is this some sort of trick?"

"Apparently I am not good enough to be in the shows here at school so I have to do something to stay in the spotlight. I can't let Bolton and Montez get all the glory!"

"Well I think you are taking the chorus a little slow. If you are going to do a darker song use the darker notes and work the strings like they are the one that hurt you so bad that they left the hole. Kind of like this…"

After a few minutes of listening to Kelsi pound out the notes on the keyboard Sharpay could feel her song coming to life. It was an invigorating feeling knowing that she wrote this song. It wasn't some goofball that her parents hired to help with their auditions… this was hers.

"What else do you have written so far?"

"I dunno… I mean it isn't finished…"

"What about this for the second verse?" Kelsi quickly jotted a few lyrics in her notebook and handed the piece of paper to Sharpay. Nodding her head at Sharpay she started playing on the piano all over again.

"_Secrets   
Eating at the core of me  
Shut off  
Trusting all the lies I breathe_

I'm so far from where I need to be  
I've given up on faith, on everything  
All I wanted, all I needed  
Was some peace

There's a hole  
Inside of me  
It's so damn cold   
Slowly killing me"

Sharpay nodded. She almost smiled but bit it back. She didn't want to let her guard down. She was already acting out character. If anyone else saw this no one would know who they were seeing… She had a reputation for being cold hearted. No one took the time to actually get to know her.

"_Sinking ever so slowly  
So far from where I should be  
No hands reaching out for me  
Help me, help me_

Something's gone  
I can feel it  
It's all wrong  
I'm so sick of this

There's a hole   
Inside of me  
It's so cold  
Slowly killing me  
There's a hole  
Inside of me  
It's so damn cold  
Slowly killing me"

"You sound completely different when you sing like this. I mean here with your guitar. I just don't know what to say. You aren't going to spit at me or locked me up are you?"

"No, no… I am trying to change. Everyone has a secret. I am just fighting back at mine."

Kelsi looked at Sharpay…. The Ice princess sat there and there was no ice at all. She never thought that she would see the day that Sharpay was actually nice.

"I am serious about this band if you know anyone else who know how to play an instrument tell me, but keep it on the down low. I don't want everyone knowing." Sharpay said as she packed her guitar up again. "Its just I am not used to writing my own music. It is going to take some time getting used to."

Kelsi nodded as Sharpay handed her a scarp piece of paper with the copy of their song and her number signed with hearts. Sharpay smiled at Kelsi and said thank you as she walked away. This was their world no one else had to know about it. No one had to know about her holes. They were her scars alone to try and fix.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Sharpay went straight to her room after school only to find her dad waiting there for her. She could have almost handled an early evening bed race, but she had accomplished so much for herself today by writing that song. She was on a high and she didn't want anything to bring down. And the way her father was placing hand cuff on her bed posts and whipping that long black leather whip around, she knew she wouldn't have a high left when he was done with her.

Sharpay gently set her backpack down fighting back the tears. She turned her back to her father and almost just ran away… But he was much quicker than her and his hands were on her wrists before she even reached for the door. Before she could even think he swept her off her feet and threw her on the bed. It was like a race to see how fast he could lock her in all the handcuffs and strip her from the last off her dignity.

Laying there bare-naked gritting with every strike of the leather whip, Sharpay felt like Jesus carrying the cross… no matter how much good she did, the next hit was going to be even harder. AS her father forced himself into her tight vagina the hit of the leather on her body dug into her flesh. It burned and it hurt, but the more she screamed the harder he thrust, the harder he whipped his toy.

Once he was done with her he stood there just staring. He didn't bother to unlock her or even show the least bit of guilt. Tears started to fall down her pale cheeks as the full pain of his satisfaction hit her. It was one of her shortest experiences with her father, but it was by far the worst pain she had felt in a long time.

"Did you think I didn't notice you this morning you fucking whore?" Her dad whispered as he tightened the cuffs even more causing them to dig into her soft skin. "Who the hell is that boy?"

Sharpay was at a loss for words. Her father couldn't have known about Troy. She made sure he was sleeping before she left this morning. He probably thought she was with Troy while she was at school. She looked at him refusing to answer. Her friendship with Troy was the purest things she had, she wasn't about to let her father taint it.

After a couple seconds without a reply her father whipped her with all his strength causing her to whelp in pain. Her body was too dry to even cry anymore all she could do was scream in agony knowing that no one could hear her cries for help. No one could even understand her pain.

Her father unlocked all the handcuffs and leaned down as close as her could without touching her and whispered into her ear, "If I ever smell that fucker on you, you little tramp. I will fucking kill you." Without another word he walked right out of the room.

Sharpay could only lay there trembling emotionally naked to the world in that moment. Her life was over. There was no way out of this mess. This shit would be the life and death of her. The only way out of it would be to kill her own father, but no matter how much he hurt her, he was her father and she loved him.

In that small moment when it seemed like her world was crashing down around her… A phone started ringing. It was almost as if it was a sign. There had to be something she could do.

"Sharpay? It's Kelsi. I remembered what you said about starting a band and my mom works nights at the diner so we can practice at my house if you want."

Pulling her silky smooth light pink robe on, Sharpay didn't know how to respond. "We don't have a band. It's just me and you Kelsi. And no offense but I am not in the mood to just sit there and sing with you, so if you don't mind, I will just see you tomorrow at school."

"Wait! I knew a few people who play instruments, so I asked them to come over. They sound really good. They love your song."

"I am not working with a bunch of your loser friends. I am…"

"Sharpay you were so much nicer this morning. I don't understand."

"Maybe, I don't want to be in your fucking band anymore!"

"F...f...fine. Then I will just leave you alone. I am sorry for calling you. I will give you your song back tomorrow."

Sharpay was just about to agree and quickly hang up the phone, but this was something she needed to do. Music was in her soul and her soul needed to be fed. "Are they at your place now?"

"Well… yes, they are. I wanted to call you before they left in case you wanted to come over and practice or something."

Sharpay looked at her door. There was no way she was going to be able to leave her house today. Her father was too alert and ready to spring into action and she couldn't let anyone see her like this. She had to take a shower and stop the little bit of blood from the whips.

"Sharpay are you still there?"

"I can't come over today. I have some things to do around the house. Why don't we all just meet in the music room tomorrow morning?" Sharpay slowly sat up trying not to cringe at the pain shooting through her.

"Ummm… Ok. Ryan and Troy will be coming back to your house to work on some science homework anyways."

"TROY?! As in the troy Bolton?!"

"Is there a problem? He is one of the best guitarists I know and he was there when I asked Ryan to be your drummer. I knew that you and your brother were close so I figured you wouldn't mind me asking him and I couldn't say no to Troy."

Sharpay fell back onto her bed. There really was no break in this world. How could she start a band with the one man she was forbidden to see, the man that she just couldn't get off her mind. Troy was definitely her kryptonite. "It would be great to have Troy in our band. Tell them we will have our band practices in the music room. I am a little tired I am going to take a bubble bath. SO I will just have to talk to you later."

Sharpay hung up the phone. Gathering up her remaining strength Sharpay lifted herself off her bed and walked to her small bathroom. She started the water and poured the bubble syrup. As she watched the bubbles form in the hot water she reflected on her life. Slipping into the scorching tub, new tears slid down her face. She wanted to kill herself in that moment, what did she have to live for?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Sharpay didn't know what to do. He was going to be in that room. He was going to be with her at every secret morning practice. How could she look at those gorgeous beautiful blue eyes and pretend that she didn't. She couldn't hide it, the only man she had ever wanted was on the other side of the stupid wooden door she was standing in front. What crazy idea embedded itself in her head making her think she could actually do this?

Shaking her head Sharpay turned to walk away knocking over the tall basketball hunk over in the process. He was late, to her practice. If he didn't just catch her trying to sneak away herself, she would give him a piece of her mind. It was something about seeing him with his guitar case in hand that made her even more uneasy about this whole _band_ thing.

"As I was informed," Troy started to say as he picked himself off the floor looking at his instrument, "Sharpay Evans is the star of this band. It would be nothing without you. So tell me, why is she running away. What are you running from?"

"You don't know anything about me!" Sharpay snapped, "I don't have time for some shitty ass band." Holding her head high Sharpay started to storm away, it would be best for herself, if she didn't have to have a daily reminder of how sexy Bolton was with the water still dripping from his hair because it was obvious he had just got up, jumped in the shower, and ran to school. She didn't need to remember that her father is the only man she will ever be able to give herself to, well, if she wanted to live anyways. But her body betrayed her as the tears started to fall from her eyes and she just dropped to her knees.

"Then let me." With a gentle hand on her back, Troy knelt down to talk to the broken blond. "Tell me what the all important Sharpay Evans has to do at seven in the morning. Let me know you."

She didn't know what to say. His hand felt so warm and inviting, placed comfortingly on her shoulder. She just wanted to bathe in his scent. She wanted to stay here in this moment. She wanted to feel like more than just a piece of meat that gets thrown to the dogs after its use. She wanted to believe that she didn't deserve the life that she had been dealt. She wanted to believe that she could change it all. She wanted to believe in something, anything but what was waiting for her at home, anything but the truth.

"That song, those lyrics. We all feel pain, we all feel trapped, but you voice the torture everyone feels. You have a voice people want to hear. I think you need this more then you are willing to admit. Sharpay you belong in this band, if I am the..."

"Its not you." Sharpay wiped the tears. "Its my father..." She turned around and faced him She couldn't tell him the truth. "He told me I have to study more... I am practically failing all my classes. And the last thing I need is another distraction."

"Then tell him, its scientifically proven those involved in musical extracurricular activities do better in science and math. It gets the intellectual juices going." Troy winked at her as she turned around and looked at the door to the music room. There was something in her eyes that cried out for an angel. And if it was the last thing he did, he was going to help her, he was going to be her angel.

Extending his hand to her, Troy smiled. He knew what it was like to try and hide from a parent, to try and be better, to always fight to impress. His dad wanted him to play basketball and only worry about basketball, but the more he played the damn sport, the more he hated it. He loved music. It was a way to express himself and to relieve the stress and pain he got from everything. He could tell that Sharpay needed this band, needed the music, needed the strength it had always given him. And more importantly he knew the music needed her even more.

Ryan and Kelsi waited in the music room knowing that Sharpay and Troy were just in the hallway. Knowing that it would be awkward if they walked out to try and fix things,they figured that it would be best to let the two of them work it out themselves. Instead they just focused on created a new beat, a new sound, a pop-funk rock that would be addicting to anyone who heard it.

"I don't know Kels," Ryan said staring at the small flyer in her hands. " A few months is not nearly enough time to prepare for a performance, let alone a competition. We have one song, and we haven't even performed it collectively yet. Most of the other local bands have been together for years, they would cream us"

"I don't know Ry, your sister is an amazing lyricist. Just hear her sing what she wrote. There is this secret emotion behind every word. She had me mesmerized. I mean I have never heard her really sing from the heart until I heard her sing that song. I am sure the four of us can write another song or two. And the talent show is next month we can test out the audience there, see how everyone responds to our music."

Kelsi was the one who helped Mrs. Darbus write all the musicals. She loved music, but it was time that she stood out for her own music. She was ready to step out of the sidelines and these were the three that she wanted to do it with. She was a senior in high school and still had to leave her mark in the memories of her classmates. It was time for all four of them to standout. Although she wasn't sure who had more to prove, her or Sharpay.

"Sorry I am late. I had a run in with my father. I swear he should just buy me a leash with all his demands," Sharpay said sarcastically as she strolled into the room with Troy following a footstep behind.. It was going to be just pure torture to have to see him ever morning she was absolutely sure of it, but this was a torture she might be able to tolerate. Feeling his eyes on her she turned to see her brother and Kelsi looking at a lil piece of paper? "Is there something someone wants to tell me?"

"I have signed us up for the talent show next month!" Kelsi stated trying to hide her excitement.

"Sure ignore the big detail to my dear sis." Ryan rolled his eyes. He knew that his father had many investments in this town, including the night club scene. Even if they could get into the battle of the bands, he didn't want to run into his father. He was really starting to get chills every time that he saw the man that gave him his DNA. HE couldn't help but think that there was just some minor detail that he was overlooking, something he should really know.

"Big detail?"

"Fantasy night club is having a battle of the bands in three months. My sister tends bar there and I think I could get her to sneak us in. I mean I think that your song is amazing. I think we could be great. I am so tired of sitting around watching everyone else experience high- school as I sit on the sidelines. It is time for me, for us to do something we can all believe in, something we can all be proud of."

"i absolutely agree," Troy agreed snapping open his guitar case. He smile at everyone as he picked up his guitar. He challenged Sharpay with his every movement. He never imagined being in a band with the ice princess, and he didn't think she would actually lower her standards to stay in it. But he wanted to see how it all panned out.

"We don't have a name, we don't even have the music, we have nothing," Ryan protested looking at his sister for help or guidance.

"We can meet her every morning. IF we are good at what we do, the music will make itself... and the band name will just form..." Kelsi wanted this, she knew she needed it. She knew Sharpay needed it. It was just a matter of getting everyone else to believe, for them to listen.

"Ice," Troy suggested. "Its simple and memorable... And fits one of us perfectly." He couldn't help but grin as he saw Sharpay put her hands on her waist in protest. She stayed silent, and he knew he was right. She had done nothing in her life but make fun of and push everyone away. The only thing she cared about was being the center of attention.

"Ry, give me a lil beat"

"Shar I think that this is something...

"_Dying Inside I needed hope_

_Trying to fade I needed you_

_I looked the other way_

_when all along you knew_

_the only truth though it all_

_I was flying, soaring_

_just trying to cope"_

Troy smiled at her as he picked up the beat of her voice and started to strum along. This was it. This is the music they stood for. A rock anthem to all of the people who felt disconnected and out of hope. But more than that... He realized that every song she ever wrote, she let out a little of her secret. The ice princess herself had something she never wanted anyone to find out. She was harboring something that destroyed her inside out, and it was time that someone reached out to her.

"_Flying on angels wings,_

_inner strength and peace collide._

_I am no longer the victim_

_my soulless voice sings_

_The endless pain I try to hide_

_Slowly fades with the dawn_

_a new day wont be too long_

_the pain will be nothing"_

Ryan looked at Kelsi and started tapping the drum sticks to the melody Troy had picked up on. Before Sharpay even reached a second verse everyone was playing along. It was the silent agreement that all of them were in this together. This was it, they were ice.

"_A longing for something more_

_A cry for someone, anyone_

_and here you come to me_

_Shining like the endless sun_

_your heart set me free_

_I don't know anything anymore_

_my soul has been shaken to the core"_

"_Flying on angels wings,_

_inner strength and peace collide._

_I am no longer the victim_

_my soulless voice sings_

_The endless pain I try to hide_

_Slowly fades with the dawn_

_a new day wont be too long_

_the pain will be nothing"_

"_The world seems new_

_I feel better than ever _

_And you are my reason _

_You have changed me forever_

_I no longer feel sad or blue_

_no more fearing the changing of the seasons_

_My soul real, there is a future in my truth"_

"_Flying on angels wings,_

_inner strength and peace collide._

_I am no longer the victim_

_my soulless voice sings_

_The endless pain I try to hide_

_Slowly fades with the dawn_

_a new day wont be too long_

_the pain will be nothing"_

She couldn't stop the tears that started to form. Here she was again a blubbering mess, all because her dad wanted to fuck her over in as many ways as he could. She wanted nothing more to do with him. She needed to get away, she would live on the streets if she had to. In this moment, she decided, she was not going to let him hurt her ever again.

"Shar?" Ryan's voice was almost a whisper as the music stopped and everyone turned to look at his sister.

Just as he was about to go to his sister to school bell rang and all four of them were late for class. He looked at her and then at the others. HE had never seen his sister cry, but there is always a first time for everything.

"Just go," Sharpay said as she turned her back on everyone refusing comfort from anyone of them. She had a new life to figure out. She had to find some place to go, or figure a way to sleep here in her music room. The one place she felt in tune with herself.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I would like to start the new updates of this story with a public service announcement courtesy of Khaesta Aradia: If you or anyone you know has ever been sexually assaulted it is not right and you can get help from the nation's leading organization toward sexual assault prevent and recovery at .org or by calling 1-800-656-HOPE.

PS: MY thoughts and prayers go out to Carol Wesley and her family who are bravely battling the recovery of her 8 year old granddaughter who was raped in her own bed last week and has gone through two surgeries from the injuries. May she and anyone else ever assaulted know that there is hope out there and people do care. ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 7:

The sunset casted dark shadows on the pavement as Sharpay walked home from school. She needed the time to think, to breathe. She longed for a sense of safety. She wondered what it felt like to be normal, if there was such a thing. How would it feel to see your father as an idol, someone to look up to instead of someone to fear?

Sharpay was so lost in her own thoughts, her own dreams, that she never heard the car pull up behind her or the door slam shut. She never saw the man running up behind her because the shadow was just one of the thousands that decorated the cool cement beneath her feet.

"Hey Sharpay," Troy called as he jogged up behind her.

The petite blond jumped nearly ten feet of the ground at the sound of his voice. It was rough and husky full of pleasure, the mere sound reminded her of her father coming into the room prepared for a long night. Noticing she was a mere three blocks away from Gabriella's house, she immediately assumed they had kissed and made up. The sweat rolling down his cheek was a metaphor for more than the heat of an Albuquerque night. Sharpay felt a tingle threw her body as she stared at the athlete behind her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Troy apologized reaching his hand toward her shoulder reassuringly. He smiled at her and looked down the street toward Gabriella's house. "I was just driving threw the neighborhood and saw you."

"You don't have to lie to me," Sharpay said rolling her eyes, turning her back on Troy and continued walking. "She didn't need to relish on just another thing she couldn't have. She lived in a Grimm Brothers' fairytale, the kind where the heroin dies alone and in agony. She would never get her prince charming; she was stuck with the villain, or on her own on the streets.

"You're right I should be honest with you," Troy breathed as he ran to catch up with the alluring woman ahead of him. "But I don't want you to think I am pathetic." He sighed as he ran his left hand threw his hair and kicked a small stone on the ground.

"Troy I would think you're pathetic no matter what you did," Sharpay grinned turning around and almost running into the brawny brunette chasing her. She couldn't breathe with her prince charming standing mere centimeters from her body. She thought about the way his voice sounded, manly and full of life. She thought of the way his muscles thick with sweat glistened in the dull sunlight that was slowly setting in the distance. She thought about the bazillion reasons why they were wrong for each other. But she refused to think about how good it would feel to have his lips on hers in this moment.

"Well then I have nothing to lose do I," Bolton joked as he glanced down the road yet again. "I skipped the shower after practicing just hoping I could catch whoever she is with. Then I saw you and realized I have more important things to worry about than who Gabriella is making love to instead of me."

"Like taking a shower," She coughed plugging her nose. She would never let the foolish teenager know that she enjoyed everything about him from the way her looked to the way he smelled with the night air.

"Ha-Ha," He shook his head not sure of what to say. He couldn't explain why he pulled over at the sight of Sharpay Evans. There wasn't a way to explain that the more time he spent with her the more it just felt right. There was a reason that he turned down this street that she was walking down.

"I...If you aren't lying to me, I shouldn't lie to you."

"Are you hungry, because a good workout makes a man hungry?"

"I am… famished!"

"Then what are we standing here for, let's go!" Troy smiled grabbed her hand and dragging her towards his car.

"You really have an amazing car!"

"Its more work than anything. When I bought it, it was a pile of metal and oil."

"Can I drive?"

Troy looked at Sharpay, then his car, then back again. The pleading look on her face almost made him say yes, but he worked so hard on the damn car he was half afraid the second someone else drove it, it would just fall apart at the seams.

"Sure why not?" Troy shrugged. Gritting his teeth he ran to the passenger side and hopped in. Why couldn't he tell her no?

Squealing in pleasure she jumped behind the wheel and started the engine. Just hearing the car roar to life was uplifting. Sharpay would never tell anyone but she had a secret obsession about cars, she loved everything about them… She even almost got into a drag racing circuit.

"Thanks," Sharpay whispered barely audible to Troy. She was rubbing the leather steering wheel looking over the inner workings of the car. It had a total different feel from the driver's side. This was their little sanctuary. Troy and Sharpay were real and honest in here. This was where they first started talking on the way to a diner in the middle of the desert.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Troy asked looking at the smiles coming and going on her face as scattered as the thoughts she was thinking. In that moment he realized he could spend forever looking at her. He wanted to breathe her in and discover everything that made her tick. In these rare occasions where she let her guard down, she was magnificent.

"No," She simply stated. "I will not have sex with you in this car!" She put the car in drive not even sure where she was going or what they were doing. The thought of food was erased with the thought of being on the open road and just driving.

"Ha-Ha." Troy laughed. "I was actually thinking of going for a drive to a little diner with the best burgers in New Mexico."

"I don't think I even remember how to get there," She replied shaking her head. She didn't want to have to spend the next three hours with Troy. She was afraid of what she might say or do. But then again a great burger sounded absolutely incredible.

"Just drive," Troy whispered letting his hand fall on her thigh offering encouragement. He couldn't help but notice how firm and defined her thigh muscles were. His lingering eyes also noticed she tan recently due to her slightly darker complexion. Quickly darting his focus on the road he tried to think of anything but what she implied before…

"Alright," she said pressing lightly on the breaks as they approached a red light in the middle of town. "On one condition…"

"I will pay," Troy said instantly replying. He didn't want her to notice the way he kept glancing at her, every inch of her. He couldn't believe he never looked at her before. Every time he saw her, it felt like the first time.

"No!" Sharpay snapped. "Your car, your gas, your conversation?" She looked at him pleadingly quickly before turning back to the road as she took a right turn onto the main street to which the interstate connected.

"You want me to talk to you?" Troy asked raising an eyebrow. He practically has to beat any type of dialogue out of her, and here she was asking him for a little chat. It was completely out of character and unexpected. This was going to be an unforgettable experience; he just realized he was finally seeing the real Sharpay.

"I promise I will pay just as long as there isn't another long drive with awkward silence. It's been a bad day… I don't think I could take it." She let her mind slip back to the one thing she would die to forget. She fathers naked body forcing itself into her. She wanted to close her eyes and just cry but she was driving she couldn't take her eyes off the road, at this speed she would kill them both, and Troy deserved better.

"You're offering to pay?" Troy was shocked. He didn't know if this was a trick. He felt like he was on the civilian version of punk'd. He felt like they created a new show that targeted everyday people instead of superstars.

"Well of course," Sharpay shrugged. "Naturally I have more money than you. It only makes sense."

"In that case what do you want to talk about?" Troy looked at her reclining his car seat a little bit. If he was going for a joyride he was going to be comfortable.

"Can I ask you something?" Sharpay asked timidly. She looked softly out the front window. She had to tell someone, why not Bolton. If someone was going to destroy her from the truth behind the mask, it might as well be her prince charming. It would be the perfect ending to her fairytale.

"Anything," Troy asked leaning forward to look at her delicate face. She looked so innocent, so pure and yet so tainted.

"If you had a dark secret, like an earth shattering secret, would you tell someone?"

"Sharpay, is there something you want to tell me?"

She drove in silence for the next half hour. She could feel his eyes staring at her, she could feel his thoughts. She could feel him become more nervous just because she didn't respond to him. The tension was thick in the car, but could she really trust him? She barely knew him, and yet somehow he felt like the only one who understood her.

"Sharpay, please talk to me…" Troy pleaded with her frown lines wrinkling upon his forehead as his eyes softened.

She slowly put the car in park on the side of the deserted country road. She turned the car off and climbed out of the car, slamming the door behind her. She walked to the front of the car and just sat on the hood.

Troy stared out the front window for a minute debating on whether or not he should get out and follow her. The crisp air was a signal that this moment was something special and secretive. He knew whatever happened next would change the course of their relationship… He was about to see what really made the ice princess tick.

"Sharpay?" He asked quietly gently hopping next to her on top of the impala. He put an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. He wanted her to know whatever was going on with her; he was a friend that she could count on.

"Have you ever had something so deep, so dark, and so painful you just had to tell someone inside of you? A secret masked so deep that even you don't know the truth to anymore? Maybe you deserve it; maybe pain is what you really deserve?" She whispered between tears. Her whole body shaking at the mere strength of the agony behind her tears, Sharpay was in so much pain she would kill herself just for it to end.

Troy looked into the night sky. He could feel her pain. He could feel her honesty. He wanted to be the one to make everything better, but he knew at this moment words wouldn't be enough. Without understanding the truth behind the tears, the real tenderness behind her soul, he would never really be able to say anything to soothe her throbbing tears.

"Bolton I swear to God if you so much as think about what I am going to tell you I will kick your…."

"Sharpay whatever you have to say to me will stay between me and you, I promise. I just want to help you." Troy quickly cut her off throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Troy, my father… the man who is my blood and genes… the man that I have looked up to since birth… he is… You know what forget I ever brought it up!"

Troy just pulled her closer and rubbed her back. He didn't know what she was trying to say but the sound of her heavy breathing and dark tears made him furious. Her father had hurt her and he wanted to make him pay. He didn't even have to know what Mr. Evans did to hate him.

"NO… I brought it up… I have to tell you… I can't have you wondering… It would be best if you knew. I think it would be best anyways. The truth is… my father… he crawls into my… every night he… It hurts… I don't want to think about it…"

Troy jumped off the car and stood in front of her. His eyebrows were raised up in a mixture of anger, confusion, and sympathy. He reached both of his hands forward and cupped the soft skin that graced her chin and looked her in the eyes as he spoke. "Whatever he did to you… Sharpay I want you to know that I… I care for you and I want you to be happy. If he is hurting you in anyway you have to let me know. We have to stop him Sharpay. It isn't right."

"See Troy, I don't think you are pathetic, you think I am. I knew I shouldn't have brought it up… But you know life sucks being a personal blow up doll to be used when the fuck your father needs a good rush. I am the spitting image of him I have his hair, his nose his eyes… It's like fucking the female version of himself… How the hell can he get off on that? I am his fucking daughter, not his sex slave. I have feelings and I wanted to know what love was before I crossed that line. But I was kidding everyone… NO one would love me… NO one would even fucking like me… I am a toy I am a thing. I am my father's creation. He has used me and abused me. I am nothing. I am just a fucking joke. It would be best if you left me on the side of this road to die. NO one would miss me, no one would notice."

"You're wrong about everything! How can someone so smart and talented be so god damn stupid and delusional? What your father did to you is complete bullshit. Sharpay you are strong and independent and you are an unbelievable person, you are truly amazing. And to think that you aren't deserving of friendship, love, or true happiness is just bull shit!!! I know you can be more than you ever imagined if you fucking try. I will make your father pay for everything if it's the last thing I do."

"Troy, I can't… I mean, you can't…." Sharpay jumped up from the car and just screamed as loud as her lungs would let her. She just stood there screaming releasing her anger and her sorrow. She didn't know what else to do. When she finally couldn't scream anymore she just looked at Troy.

"Sharpay…"

"Listen to me Bolton, and listen good! I don't know what else to do I have nowhere to go; I don't have friends the way do. I have to take what my father does… because he feeds and he puts a roof over my head… I don't have any more options. But this morning in our rehearsal something clicked. I will starve and I will live in a box if it means I never have to see him again. If it means I never have to feel his cold dirty hands on my warm unwilling body. I would do anything.'

"Then come home with me…"

"I am not going to go from being one man's sex toy to another one's."

Troy fell to the ground laughing. He knew it wasn't the time or place to laugh, but the look in her eyes and the level of seriousness that came from her words were completely crazy. He would never use Sharpay for his own twisted pleasure. While he did find her unbearably sexy on several occasions, he knew that he could take care of her. HE could hide her in his room and watch after her.

"I don't find my personal pain hilarious!"

"Sharpay you have it all wrong. I love Gabriella and I will win her back if it's the last thing I do. I don't look at you that way. I want to be a friend and help you. I can sleep on the floor and we can hide you out until we find you a place of your own."

"I don't have a job or any money…"

"Then I will help you pay with my job from the country club." Troy shrugged. He was willing to do whatever it takes to help her through this. If she trusted him enough to tell him the truth he was going to do whatever it took to release the real Sharpay and see her shine.

"I won't take your money." Sharpay lit up like a light bulb when she came to the simple fact that she knew all along. Tomorrow was her 18th birthday. Tomorrow she would have money, her grandfather's money. When her papa died ten years ago he set up two trust funds for his grandchildren for college or whatever it was that would make their dreams come true. Tomorrow she would be a millionaire.

"Fine, don't say I didn't try to help."

"I don't need it." She grinned rubbing his forearms and taking a step closer to him. "All I need is a man with some bulging muscles that can help a small women carry her stuff up to her own apartment. Tomorrow is my birthday."

"Like your father is just gonna give you a place of your own for your birthday!" Troy mocked glaring at her.

"I will buy it myself with my ten million dollar trust fund."

"This isn't time to start making up shit!" Troy exclaimed shaking his arms free of her hand, even if it did feel good…

"I am not making anything up; I can explain everything to my grandmother… I just need you to go with me, tonight!" Sharpay said throwing her arms around Troy in a warm embrace. He gave her courage, she didn't know why or how, but she felt stronger around him, like she could do anything.

"What can I do?"

"Just follow my lead!" Sharpay grinned walking over to the passenger side of the car and climbing into the passenger seat motioning for him to drive. This was going to be the greatest test of either one of their acting skills. She looked at him as he started the car again and gently set her hand on his thigh gently squeezing her thank you in his flesh. What neither of them expected was the electrical spark that flew threw both of them at that moment. They were intimately connected and that would never change. They have crossed the point of no return…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Nana Burgendorf was well known through out the New Mexico area. Of course the most important title she had ever received was mother and grandmother, or Nana. She was proud of her business but defined herself by the family she kept. She loved her daughter more than life itself and her world was shattered by the death of her precious baby. Staring at a family picture of the Evan's she felt special to still have her grandchildren in her life even as her husband and daughter have left this world.

She was simple yet glamorous. She made being the wife of one of the state of New Mexico's wealthiest car dealership owners look easy and she missed every minute that she had shared with Steven Burgendorf. He was the love of her life and she didn't need the things that his money bought her, which was why she demanded that he left everything to their grandchildren for their future in college and whatever endeavors they chose to follow.

She was happy with the few friends or family that visited her so when her doorbell rang even though it was in the middle of a new Law &Order she jumped for joy before walking to see who came to visit her this time. It had been awhile since she had seen her dear grandchildren and she played cribbage with her dearest friend Rosemary over lunch and coffee earlier in the day.

Mr. Evans was the last person she expected to see at her door and by the panicked look on his face something was terribly wrong. She wrinkled her brows in curious horror as she waited for him to ask what was obviously weighing his mind.

"I haven't seen Sharpay all day," Mr. Evans stated frantically. Pretending to be a worried parent was his biggest skill. He knew how to put on a show for everyone who didn't need to know the truth about his relationship with his daughter. He was worried because the woman with whom his sexual fantasies craved most was not in his house, not in the bed where he wanted her. He couldn't fathom losing his precious jewel. He was ready to do anything to anyone who stood in his way.

"She hasn't been here in months. Ryan said it was because I remind her too much of her mother. Unfortunately I can not help you are this moment. If you would like we can call the police and search the community." Nana said patiently motioning for Mr. Evans to follow her into the living room.

"In her journal," Mr. Evans whispered trying to look concerned. "she talks about a man who hurts her. Someone who she is ashamed to see everyday because it hurts her soul.. She always says that she never wants to go to school because she can't face this horrific man."

"Oh my," Nana said put her hands on her cheeks in shock. She never suspected her precious grandchild would ever be a victim of such a heartless attack. She didn't know what to say or do. "I will go grab some tea to have as we figure out our options..." she quickly said before exiting the room.

"If he hurt her," Mr. Evans screamed slamming his fist on the table as emphasis. He knew the truth. He knew that he daughter would be a runaway. She was running away from him. He had to cover all the bases of where his daughter would go.

The few things he cared to pay attention about his daughter were: she didn't have many friends, if she had friends at all... She was a smart woman who knew how to put on a good show if she needed to. The most important fact about Sharpay that he paid attention to was that she would be 18 next week and would probably have an eye on her inheritance.

With knowing those few things, there was only one possible place that she would be, one possible person that she would confide in. While he believed that Sharpay would seek out her grandmother, he also knew that she wouldn't be able to stomach telling Nana the truth. If Nana lied to him about Sharpay's whereabouts then she would have to pay the price. He wouldn't be able to control his anger if Nana lied to him tonight!

"I can't do this...." Sharpay stated flatly. Her master-plan was nothing more than walking into her Nana's living room demanding that she receive her inheritance because she was going to marry Troy. Which would be almost believable: if they were dating already, if they were amazing actors, or if they could actually stand one another for more than five minutes.

Troy sat in the passenger seat completely silent. Sharpay hasn't said a single word since they did the u-turn in the middle of the country. He couldn't convince her to do anything, when he didn't know what she planned to do. The only thing he knew was that she was in pain and that no one ever deserved to go through what she was dealing with. Parent's are supposed to love and support their children, not abuse and manipulate them.

"She's wouldn't believe me; she wouldn't believe us!" She panicked. "The truth is: I had every intention of driving over here barging into that mansion, and telling my grandmother that you, and I are getting married, and that I would need my inheritance to start our life together."

"Now breathe," Troy joked with a smile on his face... Who would have thought that the great Sharpay Evans, Ice Princess, would ramble under pressure?

"It would have been a good plan if I thought it through or came over here with anyone else!" Sharpay exclaimed trying to defend her erratic decision. She wanted out of her father's death grip more than anything in this world, but she would not bring Troy Bolton into her web of lies.

"Well once you move out and get yourself situated in an apartment," Troy started suggesting. "I mean we can pretend for now. Say that we fell in love instantly and that we can't live without each other. Then once we get you all settled into an apartment of your own.... You can tell her that we rushed into things and that our tragic relationship was doomed from the start."

"Oh Troy," Sharpay cried leaning the small distance between them in the car and hugging him tightly. No one had ever tried to help her. No one had ever paid any attention to her silent cries for help. No one bothered to believe that the girl on top of the world could be the girl with the darkest secrets to bare. But Troy did everything that no one did... He listened, he cared, and most importantly he tried to make everything better!

"It isn't the best game plan I was ever a part of.." Troy whispered in her ear. "But I will do anything it takes to help you."

"We can't just barge in there and tell her we are engaged!" Sharpay said jumping back to sitting straight up. The idea of pretending she was married to Troy sounded like it could be fun, despite the fact that he was the one man she could never get. She always had a crush on Troy and he never gave her a second glance. She couldn't pretend to be married to him, because she would like the lie more than the truth and she didn't want to lose herself in that specific lie.

"Why not?" Troy asked, "It is not like I am dating Gabriella anymore. You don't have a boyfriend. There is nothing that is really holding us back."

"except the fact that you hate me," Sharpay stated blankly staring out the front window of the car.

"I don't hate you Sharpay," Troy whispered softly. "I don't really know how I feel about you. I had this misconception of who you were and now I see things clearly. You are strong and independent. You're passionate yet so tender. You need a friend Sharpay... And I want to be that friend for you... Let me help, let me do this for you."

Looking over at him, She couldn't stop the smile that widened her lips, or the tears that wet her eyes. She was genuinely happy and she hadn't felt that way in awhile. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to think of something that could be a deal breaker, a problem that didn't have a simple solution. But her heart wouldn't agree with her brain and nothing came to mind.

"I guess." Troy continued looking back over at Sharpay. "if we are going to do this, you are going to need a ring of some sort. I don't have an engagement ring in my pocket, but I am wearing my class ring. We can say it is the temporary engagement ring until I can save up and buy you a new one... I hope it fits your finger."

Troy's hand shook a little as he reached across the car and grabbed Sharpay's hand. He was as nervous as if he was actually proposing to the woman of his dreams. He couldn't explain why his heart skipped a beat when he looked at her smiling, but he knew that everything happened for a reason.

After he put the ring on her finger, the two sat there silently for a moment. Neither one knew what to say, and they clearly didn't know what to do next. It was a brave new step to walk into that house and start a lie that they knew would change their lives forever. As they sat there contemplating their next move, a piercing scream broke their trances.

Leaping out of the driver side, Sharpay ran as fast as she could towards the house just as a gunshot shattered the night's silence. Troy brushed past her just as she was about to open the door. Putting a finger to his lips she motioned for her to stay silent and follow his lead. Just as they were about to enter the house She saw the last thing she ever wanted to see in the driveway... Her father's car.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Fear echoed through the night as the two teenagers stood on the steps their hearts racing faster than would seem humanly possible. It was easier to walk into a house with a screaming old lady, maybe she just fell and couldn't get up. But with a gunshot everything changed there was definitely danger or at least a crime scene behind that front door.

Sharpay looked at Troy hoping that he could be strong enough for the both of them. Hoping that he could give her the strength to get through this situation. Hoping that he would not just bolt like any sane person would immediately due. She had to go inside. She had to check on her Nana, but she couldn't do it alone. More than she would ever admit to him, Sharpay Evans needed Troy Bolton

Forcing a small reassuring smile on his lips, Troy grabbed Sharpay's hand as he nodded his head toward the door and slowly opened it. This moment was going to change both of their lives forever. They wouldn't have to pretend that they were married, especially if they didn't make it through the next five minutes alive.

The front part of the house was completely dark. There was a beam of light until towards the end of the entrance hallway and the small light was beaming in from the small lounge Nana used for her book club and Sunday brunches.

How fitting would it be for the sincere elderly woman to die in the room that she cherished so much? The silence served only as a dreadful sign of the worse possible outcome of what scene was laid out at the end of the hallway. The only thing Sharpay could think of was how proud her grandmother had been at the fall musical when Sharpay did her most challenging role to date. The way that her Nana understood her no matter what.

The two teens crept towards the end of the hall and stood right before the doorway to the lounge when they heard the back door swing shut and a car engine start, quickly followed by tires squealing out of the driveway. However bad Nana Burgendorf was hurt, at least Sharpay wouldn't have to deal with the extra pressure of seeing her demented father.

Troy immediately let go of Sharpay's hand and frantically fumbled to pull his cell phone of his pocket and dial 911 as he rushed into the delicately decorated room. The small chair and love seat had a renaissance antique design that matched the burgundy and gold that was gently gracing the walls. It was a beautiful home. It would have been a freshly printed picture off the pages of "Veranda" or "Romantic homes". Well, it would have if there wasn't a woman laying in a pile of blood barely breathing on the area carpet.

Shaking Sharpay stepped into the room. She didn't want to see what had become of her grandmother. It was easy to believe the best in every situation if you never saw the worse. However, if this was the last few minutes that she would ever be spending with her Nana, than she was going to suck up the emotional pain it caused. She would make sure her Nana knew that she was in the company of loved ones and that there was always a shred of hope.

Troy quickly described the scene of the crime to the emergency operator. He said that he could find where the bullet entered the body and that she was still conscience but there was a lot of blood on the floor and that Nana's skin was starting to pale.

Tuning out the sirens in the background that were obviously rushing to the house, Sharpay knelt down to her grandmother's side and whispered, "I love you Nana." Tears rimmed her eyes as she watched her Nana struggle to reply. "It's okay, I know!"

Wishing that there was something she could do to help her grandma, Sharpay tried to think of how to handle one of these situations. There had to be a moment from some kind of movie that she seen that would tell her what to do. Then she saw the hole in the silk fabric that covered her grandmother's stomach. Choking over her silent tears, she reached her had towards the hole. It was confirmed her father had just shot one of the few people in this world that Sharpay had in her life... It really did feel like she would never have a way out of his grasps.

She cried for the hope that Nana could pull through this trauma, hoping that just maybe her father's bad aim didn't hit any vital organs. She cried for everything that her father had put it through. She cried for her dead mother, knowing if she were here none of this would have ever happened. A few of the tears were reserved for the happiness that Troy was here helping her. He was the one getting an ambulance. He was the one that was still here and knowing how to attempt to fix the situation.

Troy gently pushed Sharpay out of the way as he held the phone to his shoulder with just his head and took his shirt off. Quickly balling up the fabric he pressed to wear he saw Sharpay's hand extending and applied as much pressure and he could muster. He had to try and stop the bleeding if it was the last thing that he did.

Hearing the sirens quiet as they reached the house, Sharpay snapped out of her shock and ran to the front door to let them in. As the paramedics rushed into the house, she point towards the back of the hallway and slid to the floor of the hallway her body holding the door open as cops rushed in after the emergency medical technicians.

A petite brunette woman cop noticed Sharpay and took a few steps to get to the side of the entrance hall and gave the blond teen a sympathetic smile. She wore her short brunette bob loosely and looked friendly. It was clear that she was here strictly because the police were aware that there were minors involved in the crime.

"How are you doing sweeties," officer Jacobs asked politely. This was a traumatic thing for anyone to go through let alone teenagers. They were old enough to know better, but still young enough to be naive in some aspects of this world.

"i know who shot her," Sharpay mumbled going back into her state of shock as she watched them carry her grandmother out on a stretcher. The only relief that she had was that they were not carrying her out in a zipped-up black bag. She didn't want to talk about what happened. She wanted to run out to Troy's car and fly through traffic after the ambulance and rush to the hospital, but she knew better.

"You can tell me what happened," Ms. Jacobs stated softly. The tone in her voice was consoling as she started to lean down to Sharpay and get on her level. That way they could talk woman to woman. She looked into the grieving teens eyes and continued on talking to Sharpay, "I was your age when I saw my mother get shot by two gentlemen who robbed us. It was that day I decided to become a police officer. If I couldn't help my mother, I would make sure no one else had to go through what I went through. I know how it feels. You are confused, hurt, and angry."

"I was just coming to talk to her about him," Sharpay whispering staring down the hallway her eyes longing for just a glimpse of Troy,

"Who did you want to talk to her about?" Officer Jacobs quietly rested a hand on Sharpay's shoulder and looked down the hallway as well for her two colleagues. She knew that they were questioning the other witness at this time. She could also tell that the young woman next to her wanted to see her friend.

"My father," Sharpay replied instantly anger filling her voice and bringing her back out of her shock. "He.... He... My father treats me more like a prostitute than his own daughter."

Her face filled with confusion Officer Jacobs continued questioning Sharpay, "Your father, was he here earlier?"

Continuing as if she never heard the question that Officer Jacobs asked, Sharpay slammed her fists on the ground in frustration. "Every night when he got done with work he would stalk into my room and touch me... even when I told him no!..." Softly sobbing Sharpay paused briefly as she choked on her own tears. "Or sometimes in the morning if he needs an energizing start to my day he will intrude my being with his presence. Like having sex with your own flesh and blood is a good energy boost! I told Troy and I knew I had to find a way out of my father's house, but I am only 18 what could I do?"

"So you came to talk to Mrs. Burgendorf?" Officer Jacobs quickly questioned as Sharpay paused to breathe. She knew that even as she gently encouraged the teen to continue it was like she wasn't even sitting her. The conversation felt more like a confession than an interrogation. Officer Jacobs knew the only thing that she could do to get answers out of the petite blonde was to sound reassuring and supportive.

"I was convinced that if I told Nana I was getting married to Troy that she would help me get my own place. That she would sign my inheritance to my a week early so that I could leave that torture of a place I called home and the people I thought I could look up to. Troy had given me his school ring and agreed to go through with my plan. We were sitting in the car just going over our stories one last time. Just as we were about to go in and talk to my grandma, we heard the most awful piercing scream shatter the night silence... Then as we raced to the door I saw his fucking car just as the gun exploded. I stood there on the doorstep afraid to go in. I thought if I went in he would kill me, or Troy... But I knew I had to check on her... Troy grabbed my hand to support me and opened the door. He practically dragged me down the hallway. Just as we got to the lounge, the car pealed out of the driveway and Troy called 911."

"It will be okay," officer Jacobs said as she quietly stood up. "As soon as they are done talking to your friend, we can drive you to the hospital to see your grandma. Is there anyone else in the family that we should contact about the situation?"

"Just my brother, but I want to be the one to tell him. He doesn't know about what my father does every night and I want to be the one to tell him everything.." Sharpay cried as she looked up at the police officer.

The two policemen walked out of the lounge followed by Troy and looked at Officer Jacobs. One of the was taller and lean with a brown business suit. It was obvious he was the homicide detective and with soft gray colored hair he looked as if he could have been an extra on a new episode of Law & Order. The other was dressed in the basic black officer uniform same as officer Jacobs with a name badge that read Officer Weiss.

The gentleman in the suit nodded his head in a motion for Officer Jacobs to follow him... He smiled at Sharpay and led Jacobs down the hall still in earshot of the other three. "The boy's name is Troy Bolton he says the young woman is named Sharpay Evans. He says they didn't witness anything. He just ran into the house as soon as he heard a gunshot and came straight to the only room with a light on. When he got in here there was no one in plain sight, but that he heard tires squealing and the backdoor swinging shut. He also said the culprit left the gun on the floor by the fireplace behind the chair in front of the body. He said the conversation could count as an official statement without any parents, he wanted to do all that he could to help. What did the girl say?"

"Kevin," Officer Jacobs started to say and then looked directly at Sharpay who was now crying into Troy's shoulder. "This is a dirty case. It goes deeper than attempted murder..."

"If you know something, now would be a good time to tell me Michelle." The detective named Kevin whispered strongly. There was a sense of authority in his voice as he spoke. "We are partners, whether you wear your street uniform or your suit. You are a homicide detective.... You don't keep information from me."

"i think the girl's father is responsible for all this. I am almost positive that if we dust the back door and the gun they are going to match... He is raping his own daughter. I just didn't want to say that in front of the girl. She is already traumatized enough..." Michelle Jacobs whispered to her partner looking back at the two teens sitting on the floor. "Even if Mrs. Burgendorf survives and some how no charges get brought up for this shooting... We have to nail him for that!"

"Michelle," Kevin warned his partner with the authority out his voice. This was voice that would come from a loving man... "The captain is already on our asses about the engagement if you get too involved in this case... we might be demoted to traffic officer. This is our career and our future on the line..."

"Unlike the last case," Michelle snapped back at her fiance/partner. "I promise to get this one right... I refuse to let that girl go back to her father. He is obviously abusing her and his role as her parent... It is our jobs to protect her, whether we have all the facts or not we have to trust her."

Kissing her her on the forehead quickly Kevin nodded and walked back over to the teens who were still sitting on the floor. He looked at Sharpay and tried to sound kind as he spoke. "Upon hearing both of your statements, it is imperative that we get your father into custody and interrogate him about his whereabouts and the incidents leading up to the matter at hand. What I need to know Ms. Evans is are you willing to go on record against your father about... Everything?"

Briefly looking up Sharpay nodded her head before speaking... Then through gritted teeth she looked directly at Officer Michelle Jacobs and said, "I want my father to pay for everything he has done to me and my Nana! I want people to see the monster that hides behind the generous business man facade. I want my father to burn in fucking hell..." Pausing for a minute she stood up and shrugged her last statement, "or rot in prison, whatever comes first!"

With that Sharpay Evans looked at Troy and walked out the door, it was time that she went and talked to her grandma and helped her pull through this injury. There will always be time for statements and whatever after she knew her grandmother was fine.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Facing Ryan would probably be one of the hardest things Sharpay has ever done. Even though she was the younger twin, she felt like she was the stronger twin. She felt the need to always protect Ry from the true monster that their father really was. She didn't want his opinion of her to change. She was ashamed and afraid of his rejection in her weakest hour. The entire car ride to the hospital she didn't say a word. She .barely even nodded when Troy asked if he should call Ryan right away or wait for a little while.

"Okay," Troy said keeping an eye on the road. He had never saw someone with such a cold protective shell over their heart and soul and all he wanted to do was warm Sharpay up. She was a kind of alone he didn't think was possible. She had completely alienated her true self from society only showing people a cold-heart bitch diva facade.

"He deserves to at least know that Nana is sick." She barely whispered staring blankly out the passenger window. The Sharpay he had enjoyed a night with was gone leaving behind a small fragile ghost of a woman.

Troy tried to put a reassuring smile on his face but he knew she wouldn't see it anyways. With his left had guiding the steering wheel, Troy grabbed his phone from the middle console and dialed Ryan's number. Although the two boys had become close while being lab partners... Troy felt awkward trying to tell him such personal news.

The silence filled the car as Troy said nothing waiting for the ringing to stop to hear another voice at the end of the phone. He didn't have any luck, Ryan never answer. He knew instinctively Ryan was with Kelsi and it would probably be awhile before he would get the message but he left one on Ry's voice-mail anyways. "hey Ry, this is Troy. I don't really understand everything that happened tonight but your Nana is in the ER. You need to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Sharpay and I can explain everything then."

Sighing as he approach a stop-light right in front of the hospital. Troy wanted to cover all his bases so as fast as his fingers would let him, he wrote one simple text message in hopes that the fact the constant ringing would give Ryan a hint. _Ryan Sharpay needs you now. Father shot... grandmother in hospital.. get here ASAP!_

Quickly turning into the hospital parking lot, Troy shoved his cell phone in his pocket and promised to keep trying to get a hold of Ryan when he got Sharpay in the waiting room sitting down. He was too afraid the petite blond was suffering post-traumatic stress syndrome or she was in severe state of shock. He just kept praying that she would pull through to conscience.

After he parked the car in the first available parking stall, Troy around the car to help Sharpay out. He didn't even realize that they were holding hands as they walked through the parking lot to the main entrance of the emergency room. They sat down in the back corner and troy put his arm around her in sort of a half hug. He was going to give her all the strength and support he had. He was going to make sure she pulled through this entire nightmare a strong woman.

"Thank you!" Sharpay said softly. "I mean... You never signed up for a wild night with gun-shooting and shocking confessions. It is just I held it in for so long that it ate me alive. If I didn't tell someone.. I just wouldn't... to be honest, I probably would have committed suicide... Not that anyone would miss me with the way I treat everyone."

"Sharpay..." Troy said softly brushing the hair from her face. "I..."

"Oh my god" Ryan said frantically as he ran over to the other two and cut off Ryan. Kelsi walked in behind him. The two of them were celebrating their one-year anniversary. "Are you guys okay? What happened? How is Nana doing?"

"Ryan... I think that Sharpay needs.." Troy was trying to think of an excuse to calm the other boy down. Knowing Sharpay had a lot to say to her twin brother, Troy figured that she would not want to say it front of Kelsi. There were some things that were just private. Troy himself felt guilty for knowing her darkest secret, but not really knowing her.

"A cup of coffee, a pen, and a notebook," Sharpay stated flatly looking at Ryan. "Could you please walk with me to get them?"

"You even said please," Ryan said as he smiled at her. "i guess trauma really does change people." He held his hand out her to help her out of the small chair and she willingly grabbed it right away. Even if she didn't tell him everything, even if didn't understand anything at the moment, they were twins and in being so had an incredible bond that was unbreakable.

"I have a lot to say to you..." Sharpay whispered as the tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Ryan wiped away the tears and quietly walked her over to the coffee machine. He smiled at her thinking of what to say. He wasn't the type to reassure, but neither was Sharpay. They were the ones who were honest to a fault... He said soothingly, "I know."

"What?" Sharpay exclaimed shocked... If really had known everything all along why hadn't he helped her? Why hadn't he tried to stop their father? She felt betrayed and used.

"I figured you would tell me when the time is right... You forget we don't have maids. I did most of the cleaning... which included seeing the bloody condom the first time.. I didn't know who it belonged to at first... I promised myself that if I ever caught him, I would kill him... but you were dating Zeke at the time that I just figured maybe it was Zeke... I didn't actually positively know until Troy called."

"but..." Sharpay said with a breathy voice. "all this time."

"I didn't want to upset to anymore... I wanted you to come to me in your own time. I tried to be home more. I knew that he wouldn't dare do it, if anyone else was around. I even closed down my dance class." Ryan hugged her close. "I am so sorry that I didn't do more Shar. I feel terrible that is has all come down to this. I feel like as the older one I should have done more to protect you."

"Oh Ry!" Sharpay just cried into her brother's chest. She didn't know what else to do or say. Here they were both stubborn as always even in the most horrendous situations. He didn't want to hurt her pride by telling her he knew right away. He just secretly plotted against their father every chance he got. She was too full of pride to admit how vulnerable she really was or play the victim. Here they stood with their family secret, yet it was the one secret no one in the family shared.

"i do have one thing to say... about why I have been gone so often.." Ryan paused before continuing. He smiled at his sister. " I pooled all the money from the dance class that I taught and I bought a beautiful two bedroom condo close to the dance studio and I have been furnishing it with all of my stuff slowly... I had planned the big move tonight. Kelsi and I only pretended to go to a fancy restaurant. We got all dressed up to move all your belongings to the new place. I didn't want you to keep the same furniture and decorations that were in the same room dad took advantage of you in, so..."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sharpay squealed with excitement. She wasn't going to have to fake being married to Troy Bolton to get money for her own apartment... Ryan, who she thought didn't care and didn't understand had done all of this for her. She felt actually happy. For once in her dreary teen years, Sharpay Evans felt excitement for a future where things just may be different after all.

"I talked to Nana last week and she was in the process of signing over all of our trust fund money into our own bank accounts so we can finish high school without having to work and figure out what we would like to do with college." Ryan finished. He was so distance from her when she needs him most that he didn't know how she would react to this news. He was away from their house so often in the last few weeks that it gave his father to abuse his sister over the edge.

"I think we should go check on Nana," Sharpay whispered as she changed her mind from coffee and inserted change in to the soda machine buying four cans of Pepsi. She shrugged everything off and walked into the gift shop to buy a small diary and a fancy pen... If she had to be here for the long haul, she might as well channel all her pain and anger into a song.

While Sharpay walked back over to sit by troy, Ryan trotted over to the nurse's station to check in as Nana's family. After a brief exchange of name and relation, the nurse on duty politely told Ryan that when she had any type of news she would let them know. He turned around and looked at his sister as she laid across some of the chairs to curl into Troy's lap. As Ryan watched his friend he couldn't help but wonder when their lives took this drastic turn towards disaster and how did they avoid a much worse outcome?

He walked over to the other three and sat down in between Troy and Kelsi. Whipping out his phone, Ryan volunteered to show Shar pictures of their new condo together and gave her a soft promise to never let anything like this happen again. The four of them sat there looking at pictures, talking about how their nights had played out, and before they knew two hours had passed with no word from Nana.

The time was approaching midnight and everyone was growing more antsy to hear any type of news about Nana. It was a few minutes after midnight when a middle-aged doctor started to walk towards the four teens. He was mildly handsome with curly blond hair, bright green eyes, his muscular body hidden behind a white lab coat, but all that beauty was shattered. His white coat stained with blood, his blond hair stood messed up out of stress, and his tired green eyes filled with sadness. He took the plastic gloves off and threw them in a wastebasket in the middle of the waiting room and finally approached the teens.

He didn't have to open his mouth before they all knew what he was going to say. Sharpay and Ryan stood up to shake his hand as he bit his lip trying not to how any emotion as he greeted the twins. He looked at both of the two standing in front of him, and then looked the two still sitting. They were so young in his eyes, too young to have to hear the news he was about to share.

Sharpay and Ryan linked hands to prepare for the worse. Tears filling the rims of both their eyes, the twins looked to the doctor to say what they had been dreading all night. Did their Nana pull through or was she in a better place?

"Hello, my name is Dr. McCall," the man started with a frown crossing his flips despite his efforts to hide his sadness. "We tried to operate and save the tissue that was hit, but she couldn't muster up a strong enough fight. Your grandmother... has died on our operating table. We tried our best to revive her to no avail. I am so sorry for your loss. I wish there was more that we could have done. The gunshot was just too close to her heart."

Sharpay collapsed to the floor. Everything had come down to this, her grandmother was dead because of her. If she wouldn't have tried to escape her evil father, her never would have tried to find her at her grandmother's house. She sat on the floor her body shaking as she cried away the only strength she had left. Troy was kneeling down next to her in mere second throwing his arms around her in a comforting motion.

Ryan had turned around and hugged Kelsi the tears flowing out of his eyes. He had nothing to say. There was nothing that could be done to change the fact that their Nana was dead. The only thing they could do now was try to change the future.

"From this moment on... we make that son of a bitch pay for everything that he has ever do to hurt anyone. It is time I take a stand against him!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Ryan sat at his new kitchen table staring at the bowl of cereal he had made himself but couldn't seem to bring himself to eat. There were too many what ifs rolling around in his head to even try and start normal brain functions, but he had to start his day, had to move on with his life. He was still waiting for his sister to get up and was debating calling Kelsi but had thought better of it. Today was all about family.

Yawning Sharpay walked out into the dining room and looked at Ry. She knew that there was a lot of struggling ahead of them. Ryan had agreed to go with her to the Police station to make a formal statement. They had to start the process of pressing charges against their own father, a situation no child should ever have to face. She was slowly realizing that she was strong enough to face anything including the fact her own father had been molesting her for years. It was time that she shed the layer of ice and faced the truth. Her eyes held the fire of a tiger, she was ready for a fight for truth and justice.

The twins' outfits matched the mood. They both were wearing black outfits with a splash of bold red. While Sharpay wore a pair of blue jeans and a black camisole tank top cover by a red cardigan, Ryan wore a pair of black and red pin striped slacks and a simple black t-shirt. While it was one of the most understated outfits they wore... it showcased the real twins inside.

Ryan pushed his bowl toward Shar as she sat down next to him and she gladly took it. She felt like she hadn't eaten in months, but in all honesty it had only been a few days since the shock of her beloved Nana's death. She barely ate anything since she received the second most disappointing, heartbreaking news of her life. Her grandmother's death was second only to her own mother's tragic car accident. She probably wouldn't have eaten yet again but she needed her strength. Rising up from the brink like a phoenix in battle would take all the energy that she had.

The twins didn't say anything as they sat there. Ryan finally spread nutella on bagel and decided to eat that. The peace was both enjoyable and haunting all the same. They would never be able to fully face their family again. They couldn't go to their extended family on their father's side, not after what he had done. They would never be able to go to anyone from their mother's family as the last member had passed away. In the silent aftermath they were coming to terms of only having each other.

They may fight and disagree, but the one thing they could always agree on was leaning on one another for support. Even if a word was never spoken, there was a silent understanding. When one was sad, the other knew it. When one was angry, the other was furious. When one was happy, the other felt ultimate joy. The love between the two of them was unconditional and borderline unimaginable. In this their weakest of moments, they were joining together stronger than ever.

"I, um, I called the station when I got up," Ryan muttered as he stood up grabbing his own plate and the bowl he had given Sharpay to place them in the dishwasher. "Your friend detective Jacobs and she said she would be willing to create another case against father." Ryan didn't look back at his sister as he cleaned up breakfast out of his own weakness. To see her cry over something he could have changed would slowly kill him inside. He couldn't face her or the fact that he wasn't there when she needed him most. He blamed himself for everything that happened. If he had done something, anything, nothing would have ended so terribly. Putting the Cereal back in the pantry, Ryan kept to himself.

"I am scared Ry," Sharpay whispered her voice filled with desperation. "I just don't know if I can go through with this after all." She long ago realized that she was alone in this world. She felt the tears fall out of her ears before she could even try to stop them, before she could try to put her ice shield back up. She saw potential in Ryan. He had a kind heart and a warm energy. If she wasn't in his way, he would be popular among legions of fans. She held him back and she knew it was the truth, but he rarely defied her. Even when he doubted her most, he stood by her side like an evil side kick.

"Shar..." Ryan said his voice soothing the harsh air in the room. "You are the most inspiring person I know. You are strong and kind-hearted. You can do anything that you set your mind to. If you want father to pay, you have to be the one to tell the truth." He faced his sister standing across the table from her and looking passed her knowing if her looked her in the eyes he would be nothing but a ball of apologies and tears.

"You are absolutely right!" Sharpay almost exclaimed with a new found passion. She didn't knew when it hit her, but she found everything that needed looking into Ryan's eyes. She saw his pain, his anger, and his love. She wasn't alone... She wasn't the villain and he wasn't her sidekick. He was her inspiration and through everything he was her hero... She didn't care about her humiliation or pain. She had to make it right for him.

Ryan smiled at her sensing the change in his sister. He walked around and hugged her as tight as her could. There was nothing else left to say nothing else that could have been done differently. This was how their life was supposed to happen, how it was supposed to work out. It wasn't a happy fairytale, but a real fairytale was dark and Grimm.

"I will go to the station if you set up our equipment..." Sharpay said. "We have a lot of rehearsing to do if we ever plan to win the battle of the bands... and before you even ask if this is a good time to be starting a band... I have the perfect name for us and we need to do this for Nana."

"But we all decided..."

"i will be back here in an hour and I plan to see you, Troy, and Kelsi here and ready to go... and in the top drawer of my nightstand is my lyric book... you three get to put the lyrics to music while I am gone.." Sharpay demanded. She had her spunk back. In the loss of the woman she loved the most, she saw the bright side. While She lost someone whom she cared deeply about, she had gained a new guardian angel. She dashed out the front door and was racing to the police station leaving behind a very confused and shocked twin brother.

The walk to the police station was a short ten block walk from Sharpay's new downtown condominium that she shared with Ryan. It was nice to get out in the fresh New Mexico air, even if it was hot and humid. It felt like things were real, things were starting to be grounded. There was a new sense of hope and a better future in the air.

Inhaling deeply before finally stepping into the station, Sharpay took one final second to reminisce over the last year and how everything played out. Nana had a aura of love and tranquility around her, even in her death. Her memory would serve as a guide toward a new Sharpay, a better Sharpay. She was going to move on with her life and focus on music and the people that matter most to her. It was finally time to punish those who take pride in hurting others.

Walking into the station, Sharpay was thankful to see Michelle right away. She wouldn't have known what to say to a receptionist, this was still all kinda new to her. She just wanted to get her statement done and over with. She didn't understand why she had to write down everything that she had already said from the beginning. Why couldn't just saying it be enough?

"Ms. Evans" Michelle smiled extending a guiding hand in Sharpay's direction. "I am glad that you decided to stop in. I am sorry to hear of your loss. I wish there was something more we could have done."

"You can make him pay." Sharpay replied instantly. She didn't need to think about what could have happened. She only wanted to look toward justice in the future. She was worried that her father would be able to pay his way out of the consequences for his actions much like O. J. Simpson in the death of his wife. Justice was the reason that she was here in the first place. Justice was why she followed Detective Michelle Jacobs to the interrogation room of the Albuquerque police department. Justice would be what brought Sharpay and Ryan together to face the unknown future.

Taking a deep breath Sharpay listened as detective Jacobs explained how to file her formal statement. She was going to have to write everything down from the start. She was going to have to write the details surrounding the abuse and molestation she suffered from her father and she was going to have to describe the moment she lost her Nana. This was probably the hardest thing she would ever have to do...

_I was barely a teenager the first time it happen. I did not understand what was happening. I did not know the true meaning of the situation I had been thrust into without a choice. I, Sharpay Evans was molested and raped by my own father. At first he just touched me... in my private area under the table. I think it was simply to see if I would object. I was still a child at heart and soul, so how could I object to something I didn't know or understand. _

_It started with my father rubbing my thigh as we watched television at night. As time went on, he touched me more frequently in more place. One night after my mother had passed away about three years ago, we were alone just my father and myself. When we sat at the dinner table he went a little further into molesting me as he unzipped my jeans at the dinner table and threw his hand all the way down my pants. It was then that he had first touched my clitoris. My body reacted involuntarily and began to lubricate itself encouraging him more. In my opinion, it was him thinking I was getting wet for him that drove him to thrust a finger into my then virgin vagina. It hurt. I wanted to scream out no, but he was my father. I didn't want to defy him or upset him, he was all I had left. At that point it was as far as it had went._

_It was about a week after that when my brother went away to a dance camp and I was alone with my father for the first time for a long stretch of time. In that week was when he fully took advantage of my for the first time. I remember the exact day because it was my mother's birthday._

_I just turned fifteen had finished my first year in high school. My father told me, that he had picked out a special present for me. When I got home that day I saw a bag with the Victoria's Secret logo on it. Inside was a white lace see through nightgown and a matching silk thong. The sight of it made me want to puke. _

_I was going to throw it away when my father caught my wrist right above the trash can, with his free hand he slapped me across the face yelling at me to go put it on. Afraid of him, I listened to him instantly and walked back down to the kitchen. _

_It was July 17th and it was the first day that my father raped me. He slammed my body against the kitchen counter and slid his body hard against mine. Ripping the thong away from the night gown, he unzipped his pants and entered my vagina with a demanding urgency I screamed out in pain demanding that he stop. I tried to push away from him when I felt the blood slide down my legs but nothing worked. He would only hit me for disobeying him. He pounded hid erection into with fury. Every time that I screamed in agony or fear, he would only thrust faster and deeper and harder. When my father was ready to come he pushed me onto my knees and shoved his cock in my mouth making me taste everything from my own blood to his cum._

_Disgusted in myself, my father and God for letting it happen I tried to run away the next day only to wake up to him thrusting into my body already. Even as I slept, he released himself in the pleasure of my body sucking my breasts and biting my nipples. I cried and screamed every time it happened at first. After a few months I realized that my screaming wouldn't do any good and I let my father abuse me mentally and physically for the next three years._

_I knew my only hope to end the cycle was to go to my Nana and beg for my inheritance from my dead grandfather on my 18th birthday, It was a weak before my birthday on the night of May 15th that I went to my Nana's house to discuss my plans. _

_When I arrived there I sat in the car for a few minutes before finally mustering up the courage to talk to her. It was as I approached the door that I simultaneously saw my father's car in the drive way and a gun shot shattered the night. _

_That was the day my father shot Nana Burgendorf._

Sharpay sighed as she finished writing her statement. She hoped it would be enough to at least arrest her father for rape and murder. This was her day. She was going to make him scream and cry for her to stop. In the end her father would regret the day that he ever fucking touched his own daughter. He would regret every single touch, every lie, every painful memory he caused!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: the song that the group writes is actually "go on and cry" performed by Diana Degarmo and written by: David Foster and Linda Thompson. I DO NOT own the song, just thought that it was a great fit for how Sharpay kind of feels for her dear jack ass father after he has hurt all she wants him to do is cry... now on with the chapter

Chapter 12:

"I am confused..." Troy said pacing back and forth in front of the living room couch that Ryan and Kelsi were sitting in front of. The three of them were waiting for Sharpay to get back from talking to the detectives and writing down her full official statement.

"What is there to understand?" Kelsi asked politely looking at Troy and holding Ryan's hand. They may have only began dating a few months ago but she was determined to be her man's support in his darkest hour.

"We already had a name, a song, a band..." Troy started listing then paused and looked at the couple on the couch. He couldn't help but miss the feeling of being in love, but he didn't think of Gabriella for once... He thought about a certain blond who was more complex then anyone had ever imagined.

"I don't know..." Ryan answered Troy's unasked question. They all wanted to know what was going through Sharpay's mind. Any other sane person would crawl up in a hole until their eyes couldn't cry anymore, but the Evan's weren't sane. They stood up and fought against their weaknesses. While Ryan believed keeping the band was a fantastic idea, he couldn't explain why Sharpay thought it was.

"This in not the time," Troy said crinkling his eyebrows in confusion and finally sitting in the chair next to the other two. He ran a hand through his hair from the front to the back as if brushing his hair with his hands would give him some great idea. He was fidgety and felt the need to just keep moving. If he was completely honest with himself, he was wigged out by the entire happening of exactly one week ago, which was only a day after they started the band.

A week ago the three of them had a secret passion for music and a need to release some hidden tension. A week ago the three of them were just going through the motions of living in high school. A week ago they were all blown away by the hidden powerhouse that was in Sharpay. The three of them wanted to start a band a week ago. But in one week things can change without one's control or knowledge.

The day after they practiced in the music room that early morning. The morning after the three of them saw Sharpay at her weakest moment. That was the day that all of them suffered through one nightmare hell of a night. Ryan and Sharpay had lost their grandmother. Kelsi and Ryan had moved everything from his old house to the new condo where the three of them were sitting. Troy listened to Sharpay confess her darkest secret. Sharpay and Troy witnessed the shooting that defied everything. Everything had piled up into one shock after another, until there was nothing worse that could happen to any one of them.

While they all thought that starting a band was a great way to release some basic teenage angst a week ago. Today felt like no amount of music would cure the torturous angst and pain they were all feeling in this moment. A week had changed everything for them. None of the three teenagers sitting in the room felt that anything could change. They needed more effort and passion then they felt they could give. They had three weeks to take four people who were basically strangers a mere week ago and make them an unbelievable band!

While they knew of one another, considered each other friends. They didn't know everything about one another. They knew little things. They knew music and they knew musicals. They knew each other in a big crowd kind of feeling. They had all worked together on the spring musical last year, but the only two who really understood the other completely were Sharpay and Ryan. Even Ryan and Kelsi were still in the discovery part of their relationship, the part where lust guides and everything else follows.

"I say that we actually look through her lyric book. Maybe just seeing her lyrics will give us some inspiration," Ryan suggested grabbing the notebook and scooting to the middle of the couch closer to Kelsi to allow Troy to sit on the other side of him. The three of them sat there scrolling through page after page. Song title after song title. She had to have at least fifty songs in the notebook. To pick one song was going to be more of a battle than they bargained for.

"Wait!" Troy exclaimed grabbing the book out of Ryan's hands. There was something about the words on that page that caught his attention that made him want to scream, to sing, to play some fucking music. It was about putting everything that they were feeling into music, purging the sins and evil within their souls and their minds. This song that he was looking at explained everything to him... It explained Sharpay to him.

"That is just a song by Christina Aguilera..." Ryan shrugged the idea of performing it off. "I'm OK, it is about an abusive father. Sharpay always listens to it to feel better. The idea that no matter how anyone hurts her, she will be okay."

"It's not about the song," Troy said standing instantly. "it is about the feelings she gets when she plays that song. The feelings we all get when we played together that one time. This is about all of us, we will all be okay! I say we start on page one and put some music to some lyrics."

"Troy is right," kelsi agreed standing up. "We can not keep this emotion inside of ourselves. We have to use it to inspire and ignite the flame of music inside of all of us." Kelsi just smiled and held out a hand to help Ryan up. They were a group of friends, the four of them would be a family and it was time they join together and support one another.

"To the band room then..." Ryan said pulling himself up. If they were going to commit to this, they were going to have to start with what sharpay had asked them to do.

Kelsi stood by her keyboard as Ryan ran behind the drums and Troy pulled his guitar out of his carrying case. After they were all set for some playing Kelsi handed out blank music sheets so they could map what they played, and create the music to sharpay's songs. Starting with page one and the song "Go On and Cry".

Kelsi started with a simple keyboard melody. It was a softer song which meant it should have a softer sound. When they got half way through the first verse Ryan came in with a slow beat to emphasize the melody. Then when they got to the chorus Troy joined in with a harmony to the rest of the sounds as he sang the lyrics to imagine how it would sound. But they all knew that it was missing something, Sharpay's incredible voice...

Sharpay walked in with a beaten look on her face and looked at everyone. She smiled. She knew that this was her therapy, that it all came down to jam sessions with these three. Silently she walked over to the microphone in the middle of the room and motioned for everyone to start over.

"_What goes around comes back around_

_seems that's just the way heartache falls_

_I learned to live without you by my side_

_but I prayed for the day that you would call_

_So why don't you lie down beside me_

_Open your heart and confide in me?_

_Go on and cry, her's my shoulder_

_Why don't you try to imagine that I even care?_

_Go on and Cry on my cold shoulder_

_oh, you left me so sad and you hurt me so bad_

_It's your turn to cry, cry, cry over me!_

_You say you made a big mistake, yes you did_

_when you threw away the love I gave_

_Boy, I always knew you'd come 'round again_

_Looking for the love we made._

_Go on and cry, here's my shoulder_

_Why don't you try to imagine that I even care?_

_Go on and Cry on my cold shoulder_

_Oh you left me so sad and you hurt me so bad_

_Your turn to cry, cry cry._

_Sometimes love is overrated,yeah_

_It can be so hard to find a cure_

_And when a heartbreak is understated_

_It comes back around, I'm sure oh oh oh!_

_Go on and Cry, here's my shoulder, my shoulder_

_Why don't you try to imagine that I'd even care?  
Go on and cry on my cold shoulder_

_Oh you, you left me so sad and you hurt me so bad_

_Your turn to cry, go on and cry over me, cry over me."_

"Well I think that song was amazing," Ryan sad running around his drum set and hugging his sister relieved that she wasn't crying after this song. "How did things go."

"Let's just say..." Sharpay sighed looking past him into the distance. "I will be so happy when this is all over with. They said I will have to testify everything in court. I don't want to have to keep reliving all of the suffering that he put me through. I just want it to all be over."

"I think I speak for everyone in the room when I say..." Troy stated softly as he walked towards sharpay and paused taking a deep breath before finishing what he was saying. "We are all in this together. If you need us for anything, you just tell us to jump. That goes for any one in this room. We are a band now. We stick together... all for one and one for all."

Sharpay burst out laughing and looked at Troy. "Even off the court you have that stupid team captain motivating spirit in you. This isn't a basketball game Bolton!"

Troy grabbed sharpay hand and smirked. "everything is a battle. If you plan to take this band places, then we have to work together and get our heads in the game... the music game."

"Really?" Sharpay pushed him and smiled and then looked down right away completely conscience that Ryan and Kelsi were looking at the two of them with raised eyebrows. Sharpay Evans had always had a crush on the Troy Bolton... She just never imagined she would be flirting with him in the middle of a band practice for the band they shared.

"Um..." Ryan stuttered as he tried to think of what to say next. "You said you had a name for the band. But I thought we all liked Troy's suggestion of Ice from before?"

"It was a good idea at the time," Sharpay said. "But I think we should rename ourselves to honor one of the few people I have the most respect for. I think we should simply be BURGENDORF."

"I love it. No one else in their right mind would name their band that. It sounds kinda funky." Kelsi said in earnest agreement.

"We are Burgendorf" they all laughed in agreement sharing a happy moment in their time of mourning.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: this is the happily ever after... sharpay testified in court and the final decision that her father is guilty on two counts: murder, and child molestation, I don't know all the judicial terms and right procedures, so I am not going to go into detail about all that. But I will go into detail about their rocking performance at the battle of the bands :) and end with some awesomeness that is Troypay :)

Chapter 13:

Troy wrapped his arms around Sharpay's waist as he watched the band perform before them. Because they were underage and would have to make a quick exit, Burgendorf was forced to go last. They were a little upset, but they were excited that they had the opportunity to perform.

Sharpay leaned back into resting her head on his shoulder and smiled up at him. "thanks for being with me through it all." She whispered as she waved to Ryan and Kelsi who had just got their set ready to be switched.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Troy whispered back kissing her forehead and hugging her even tighter. He was getting a little nervous as he watched the other band perform. There were amazing and this was his first time performing with a band in front of an audience.

"Are you guys as nervous as I am?" Kelsi asked shaking slightly. Unlike the twins, she was used to being in the black light, unseen from the crowd. She was about to take center stage with her boyfriend and his sister. She couldn't be anymore nervous that she already was.

The group had decided to do a more upbeat rendition of the Pat benatar song "we belong." as a duet between Sharpay and Troy. It was the first time, that they would sing together in public. Even though they had been officially dating for about a month, the pair was nervous. Troy rarely ever sang and Sharpay had only ever sang with her brother.

Ryan smirked. "Us professionals feed our energy through our nerves." He smiled at kelsi as she playfully hit him.

"Next time remind me to join a band of amateurs." She replied dryly looking at the stage and shaking some more.

"You are incredibly talented. You have no reason to be jealous... and all you have to do is look at me." Ryan said cupping her face in his hands smiling at her. They kissed quickly as they heard the other band finish their song.

"We would never had made it this far if it wasn't for you kels," sharpay replied giggling as Troy gently tickled her sides. She was excited that her past was over and she only had the future to look forward to.

"You are the play-maker," Troy agreed as he took a step away from Sharpay so he wouldn't have to worry about not being able to keep his hands off of her. He smiled gently at Kelsi and nodded towards the stage as the band went off the other direction.

"See baby, we all love you and soon everyone else will too." Ryan said kissing kelsi on the cheek quickly before turning and helping the club roadies push all their equipments on the stage. He turned back and smiled at Kelsi as they finished setting all the instruments up.

Kelsi nodded at Sharpay and troy as she took a deep breath and walked over to her keyboard and adjusted the tone. She looked over at the other two still on the side of the stage and took another deep breath smiling at the audition. She was ready to just get this done and over with.

"are you ready for this?" Troy asked Sharpay as he reached out for her hand.

Sharpay nodded. "everything feel just alright. I feel like I can breathe for the first time and finally be myself again and I have you to thank for that."

"You helped me realize that Gabriella wasn't the woman for me... you are. I love you Sharpay." Troy said kissing Sharpay passionately and turning to the stage.

"We found each other in the worse of times. I am just glad we are both still standing." Sharpay smiled blushing at the way he looked at her with loving eyes.

"I will always be here for you." Troy whispered as he lead her out on the stage and they began their set.

_Sharpay started singing:_

_Many times I've tried to tell you, many times I've cried alone_

_Always I'm surprised how well you cut my feelings to the bone_

_Don't wanna leave you really, I've invested too much time_

_To give you up that easy, to the doubts that complicate your mind_

_Troy started to join Sharpay for the chorus:_

_We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder_

_WE belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under_

_Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better_

_We belong, we belong, we belong together_

_troy sings by himself:_

_Maybe it's a sign of weakness, when I don't know what to say_

_Maybe I just wouldn't know what to do with my strength anyway_

_Have we become a habit or do we distort the facts_

_Now there's no looking forward now there's not turning back, when you say_

_Troy started to join Sharpay for the chorus:_

_We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder_

_WE belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under_

_Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better_

_We belong, we belong, we belong together_

_Sharpay sings the third verse:_

_Close your eyes and try to sleep now, close your eyes and try to dream_

_Clear you mind and do your best to try and wash the palette clean_

_We can't being to know it, how much we really care_

_I hear your voice inside me I see your face everywhere, still you say_

_Troy started to join Sharpay for the chorus til the end of the song.:_

_We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder_

_WE belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under_

_Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better_

_We belong, we belong, we belong together_

After playing as hard as the four of them have ever played before, they took their equipment off the stage and waited on the side for the results. They thought that playing was nerve wrecking enough, they never expected that just waiting to see if their name was called would be even more nerve wrecking.

Troy and Ryan wrapped their arms around their girlfriends and leaned their chins on the girls' shoulders. Kelsi was still a shaking mess and Sharpay was at a peaceful content with the world, she was not ready to be let down all over again.

"the second runner up was Steel Magnolias... The first runner up was Donkey Diddy Kong. And the winner of this year's battle of the bands is Bergendorf!" the club announcer screamed into the microphone from the center of the stage as the crowd went wild with anticipation.

The four teenagers screamed in excitement as they walked back on stage. They had a month of studio time to record a demo and for the next 6 months they would be the Friday night band at the club. There were half way to their rock-star dreams. They sang their encore and ran out of the club to celebrate their achievements.

While Kelsi and Ryan went to hit the town and waste a little energy, sharpay and troy headed back to her place with the equipment. After setting everything back up as it used to be, Troy grinned at Sharpay and grabbed her hand. "Tonight miss Evans I am going to show just how much I love you."

Sharpay smiled and let him lead her back to her bedroom, where he had candle set up around the room for a soft romantic glow and rose petal were scattered around her bed and floor. Soft jazz music played in the background setting the mood for the evening.

Sharpay cried softly... She couldn't believe he went out of his way to set up her room for her own satisfaction. Of course she didn't know that as they set up the equipment Kelsi and Ryan quickly set this up and then snuck out to head to Kelsi's house.

"Do you like it?"

"This is beautiful" Sharpay smiled turning around and kissing Troy urgently and passionately as they tumbled toward the bed.

Troy stood up and peeled off Sharpay's shoes slowly, then started to massage her feet as started to kiss his way up her body, always removing the articles of clothing that seemed to get into his way. He massaged and kissed every inch of her body before finding his way to her core. He started to massage her vaginal lips and clitoris as he kissed her lips in time to feel a moan vibrate through her mouth.

He continued massaging her center as he started to suck on her ear and kiss his way down. Taking time to encircle each delicate nipple and breast in his mouth running his teeth and tongue along her sensitive skin on her chest. She screamed out his name in ecstasy. "Oh god troy"

He smiled and trailed his kisses down her stomach to where his hands were ravagely massaging. He thrust one finger inside of her as he engulfed her clitoris with his lips sucking and twirling his tongue around her most sensitive area. He continued what he was doing as he moved his free hand up and started to twirl her nipple around his fingers and massage her breasts all over again. At the same time he started to thrust three fingers inside of her harder and faster.

Sharpay purred in pure pleasure as he took his time caressing her body and for the first time in her life, it was all about her orgasm, the pleasure and excitement that she got out of it all. She climaxed as her juices flooded out around his finger and he started to suck up all the taste that was soaking her core.

She pouted wanting to touch him, but he shook his head. Leaning in he whispered in her ear, "This is not about me... this is all about me servicing you."

He quickly pulled back and gave her a strip tease as he slowly took off each layer of his own clothing. He teased her as he swayed his hips to the smooth styling of the jazz music, grinning at her every time she pouted or tried to reach out to him. He only pushed her back down and continued with his dance.

When he was finished with his striptease, troy crawled back in the bed slowly. He kissed and massaged his way up her body, diving three fingers inside of her and massaging her clit with his thumb. He kissed the rest of the way up her body, engulfing each breast in tantalizing battle of pleasure and continued his journey to her mouth.

Once her kissed her lips passionately and dove his tongue into her mouth for the battle of passion and pleasure, he traced his way up her sides slowly and softly sending little shivers throughout her entire body. He smiled as she twisted and squirmed at the feel of the touch.

"what do you want, my love?' He asked as his hands started to play with her hair.

"I want you Troy." She whispered barely able to speak as she was high off the pleasure

"what do you want from me?"

She didn't answer she couldn't... she felt her second climax come, so she screamed out in ecstasy and pulled at his throbbing manhood. He purred into their kiss as she started to move her hand up and down he solid shaft. She had no idea he would be so big. She couldn't take it anymore. She pushed him and rolled over so that she was on top of him.

Straddling over his body, she lowered herself onto his cock and moaning his name once a gain, this time Troy joined her in moaning. She was tight around him as her warm, wet pussy engulfed him. He didn't expect her to feel this amazing or taste this good. It was like they were one being, one soul, one passion.

She rid his hips slowly at first teasing him with her movements as her vagina danced around his cock, but it got too hard for either one to handle and he rolled her over so he was back on top of her and lifted her ankles so that they were around his neck and he was instantly glad he had a flexible girlfriend as she bended her body with his movements.

He pounded into hard and fast causing them both to scream out at the pleasure of the movements. They swayed together as they fought for control. It was hungry, urgent, and passionate. He moved in and out as he twisted his hips to hit every curve and every inch of her inner being. After a hour of a passionate battle and her exploding into two more climaxes, troy screamed out her name as he finally was about to cum himself.

She shook her head and pushed him off of her. She refused to let him do all the work. She she quickly rolled onto of him capturing his hard throbbing cock in her mouth. She licked up and down and twirled her tongue around him as her head bobbed up and down his manhood. In a matter of minutes he was exploding into her mouth. She smiled at his pleasure and wiped her mouth and she swallowed the taste of him.

"shit sharpay." Troy breathed as he laid on her bed exhausted in a euphoria of pleasure. She collapsed back on top of him, kissing his lips before rolling over and laying next to him holding his hand.

"oh my god, that was amazing." she purred as she tried to catch her breath.

"Glad I could be of service," He grinned as he turned to look at her and brush her hair out of her face.

"I love you." She smiled as she reached for him.

"I love you too." he replied laying a soft kiss on her forehead and pulling the blanket over both of them so they could pass out in their passion euphoria. Tomorrow was a new day, a brighter horizon. This was only the beginning for both of them

_**~Fin~**_

AN: if anyone would be interested in joining a HSM roleplaying forum message me for deets. I am in the process of forming my own and I need pople willing to people one of all the characters, so hit me up if you are as addicted to HSM as I am


End file.
